No Really
by ravenrainshadow
Summary: Katara and Zuko have finally beaten Azula, but with Ozai's defeat, Aang's jealousy, and Zuko becoming fire Lord; will they be able to keep there affair hidden,or will there romance destroy itself? Set in between the time of the battle with Azula to the end of Last Air Bender. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Adult Situations.
1. Ch-1- Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"I'll Show you lightning," Azula yelled then shot it at me. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. Instead Zuko was on the ground shaking.

"Zuko," I tried to run to him but lightning shot in front of me making me stumble backwards. Azula was laughing like a lunatic. Zuko started to move again and I tried to run to him again, I bended water in my hand ready to heal him, but Azula hit it away. As she then started shooting lightning at me.

Something ticked inside me when she hit Zuko…. Something that made me want her dead.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind," she said and shot lightning at me again, as I blocked it with a water shield. She kept attacking making me run behind a pillar to hide. "Zuzu you don't look so good," she said as I looked back to Zuko. He wasn't moving. I stuck my head out a little further, and she shot lightening at me again making me run further away from Zuko.

I bended the closest thing of water and shot it to where she was but she disappeared, than shot blue fire at me from behind. I started to surf the water while running from Azula as I got pushed by her behind the pillars and I fell on their sewer system, I looked up to see chains on the closest door… okay Katara think.

"There you are filthy peasant," Azula yelled at me as I held the chain in my hand. I stood behind the sewer and she approached me slowly. We gave each other challenging glares, and I then shot water at her. She rolled away from it then readied a lightning shot, as I then surrounded the both of us in ice freezing us both in ice.

I slowly unfroze us as I chained her to the sewer to where she couldn't escape. She started coughing and growling at me. Bitch you deserve this, and much more. I then ran to Zuko, he was still shaking.

I turned him over then started to heal him. His eye's fluttered open, and smiled at me. I smiled back and started crying.

"Thank you Katara," he whispered.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," I helped him sit up slowly, and Azula started going crazy….. Well Crazier. She was blowing fire out of her mouth but couldn't hit anyone. Zuko stood up slowly and I tried to steady him then, Azula started crying. All I did was look back to Zuko, he looked down at me and smiled that cocky smile of his…. And I kissed him.

I don't know why I did it….. If it was all the adrenalin or that we won, but I do know that when he got shot something inside me changed…. At that moment the only thing that mattered was him. The kiss was indescribable…. And when I pulled away from him he smiled and brought me in for another kiss. Kissing him left me breathless.

"Wow," we both said as a man came running up.

"Hello….. Fire Lord."

Zuko just looked at the man and smiled, but then frowned….. The battle's not won yet. We have to wait until we hear word of the Avatar… We haven't won until Ozai is dead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**


	2. Chapter-2-Oh What A Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

Everything's been happening so quickly. Not even moments after the battle with Azula she got carted away to the nearest prison and Zuko was taken by five monks; I asked where they were taking him, but I was advised not to worry about it… Yet I still did. I haven't even moved since I kissed Zuko… He just staired at me after it like I put a porcupine in the bath, but when he was walking away with the monks he didn't take his eyes from me…. As sudden and absurd as the kiss was… It was the best I ever had… I couldn't help but smile… It was better than when Aang kissed me. "Aang," I gasped, if he ever found out…

"Water Lady" said a monk walking up to me.

"Umm, Yes?"

"Prince… Fire Lor… Zuko has demanded your presence in the war room," he stuttered.

"Really," I said as still trying to put all the thoughts in my head to rest. "Thank you," I turned from the man and started walking the opposite direction.

"Water Lady," he asked again… Why is he calling me that, my names Katara not Water Lady.

"Katara," I corrected, and he nodded.

"Katara… The War room is this way," he quickly ran up to me and bowed; this is getting weird. "Please let me escort you."

"If you feel you must," I replied and he took my hand.

"Please this way Water Lady."

"It's Katara."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(ZUKO)**

"Your fathers last known position seen with the avatar is here," one of the monks pointed towards the map. To be honest I didn't really care, the only thing on my mind was Katara… Well her and that kiss. The monks came down so quickly I couldn't even check to see if she was alright.

"Yes… yes."

"Zuko," one of the monks said. "Are you alright," I do not know.

"It's been a long day," I said slowly.

"Fighting your sister, must have taken a lot out of you," responded another. "Maybe it'd be best if you rested… We will give you word if the Avatar has won… Or lost," he gulped and they all looked… Scared.

"Even if the avatar fails… I promise you that I will do all in my power to protect this nation, and the world from my father… No matter what it takes."

"That is very inspiring… Fire Lord," they bowed to me and I left the room then started walking down the hall, to hear the monk I sent for Katara babbling on.

"Okay," I heard her say quickly. "You know what I think I can find it myself."

"But my Lady… The Princ… Fire Lor… Zuko would be very displeased if I let you go and you got lost," he has a point.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No miss I insist that…"

"I think I can take this tour from here," I said rounding the corner and she looked revealed as soon as she saw me, the monk squealed and bowed instantly the look Katara gave him was priceless. You could say it was between a holly crap and what the hell are you doing. I laughed. "Please stand… I do not want you to ever feel like you must bow in my presence… I am a normal man just like you." He smiled and stood.

"I believe then I shall return to the War room," he was about to bow again and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Right," he left down the hall. I turned back to Katara there were bags under her eye's.

"Hey," I whispered to her.

"Hey," she whispered back and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"It has," I smiled at her; with everything going on she was able to look at peace. "Let's go get some rest," she absently nodded at me and took my hand in hers without even thinking I let go of her hand and threw my arm around her; she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Zuko," she said softly as we came up to where my and Azula's rooms were when I was a child. We ha adjoining rooms I always hated it, but now I'm thankful… I don't think I'm capable of being too far away from Katara.

"Yes," I said back as I opened the door to Azula's room.

"Holly hell," she said as looking through the room. "This is huge… Largest bedroom I've ever seen," she yawned, and flopped on the bed. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Will this be adequate," I asked and she looked at me shocked.

"How could it not! Look at this," she yawned again.

"That's good… This is… Was; Azulas room… I believe you can find appropriate sleeping clothes if not you could ask a maid to bring you some," I turned to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes… It will be fine, you need your rest; you see that door," I said pointing at it. "If anything happens just yell… I'll be right behind it," she smiled and I took her hand going in to kiss it, but she grabbed my head and kissed me instead.

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "For saving me."

"Like I said before…. You saved me," I said and left.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

_"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind," she said and shot lightning at me again, as I blocked it with a water shield. She kept attacking making me run behind a pillar to hide. "Zuzu you don't look so good," she said as I looked back to Zuko. He wasn't moving. I stuck my head out a little further, and she shot lightening at me again making me run further away from Zuko._

"_Katara," I heard Zuko groan; my body started shaking. "Katara… Wake up!... Katara!"_ I jolted upright in bed looking into Azula's eyes; I started beating against her but powerful arms restrained me. "Katara," Zuko whispered in my ear.

"Zuko," I said breaking down crying; he held me close to him. "I saw it… I saw it all again; the battle with Azula, but we didn't win she did… She was going to kill you and I couldn't get to you; I couldn't save you,"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said wiping my tears from my face. "Look at me I'm fine," he took my hand and held it to where she hit him… The hit intended for me; I started crying again.

"I'm so sorry Zuko… Because of me you have a new scar; you're marked for life because of me."

"Katara," he said seriously holding my face to look at him. "Never apologize to anyone for anything… Especially for something that isn't your fault."

"But it is it is my fault! If I wasn't there you would be unmarked."

"If you weren't there I'd be dead," he said and kissed me. "Katara… Do not blame yourself for a scar I received from my clinically insane sister," I laughed at that while still crying. "This scar is now holds a memory I never wish to be rid of… This scar holds our first kiss," I laughed at the fool; he smiled down at me.

"How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"You yelled for me… I guess that even in your dreams you remember what I tell you," I hit his chest and he stood. "You need to rest."

"But what if I have another nightmare?"

"Just remember that it's not real I'm safe you're safe… I'm in the other room if you need me," he said and left through the door. I lay back down on the bed but every time I closed my eyes I saw Azulas and blue lightning. I'm not gona get any sleep like this, I got up and walked up to the door, and I just looked at it.

What am I doing… I'm with Aang but kissing Zuko… I love Aang, but… When I'm with Zuko I feel thing's I've never felt before… I never thought I could feel this way about someone… Let alone him, and the only thing between me and him… Is this damn door… Okay Katara you can do this. I took a deep breath and swung open the door to see Zuko standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he said back, and then we were kissing; he brought me into his room not once letting go of my lips. "What are we doing," he said pulling back slowly to kiss my neck, and I moaned in response.

"Everything," he returned to my lips.

"I like everything," he said and laid me down on the bed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(ZUKO)**

"Wow," I said as we laid tangled together. There was no other word to describe what we just did. Sex with Mai wasn't even that amazing… I know sleeping with Katara might not have been the best decision, but it was the right one.

"Same," she said as panting still coming down from her high. "So… Do we still need to talk about that kiss?"

"I think we've talked enough…. Unless you wish to talk about what we just did," I responded and she giggled. "You up for round two?"  
"Are you," she mocked, and I rolled back atop her kissing her neck.

"Lord Zuko," the man knocked at the door.  
"He can wait," I whispered to her and continued my assault on her body.

"Lord Zuko… Please open up," I huffed and walked to the door throwing on a nearby robe then opened the door to show the five monks.

"Hello," I said unsurely as Katara joined me wearing a matching robe. They looked shocked seeing her, but then shrugged.

"What is it," she asked.

"The avatar," I looked down to Katara and she up to me; all the monks smiled. "We have won," I couldn't help but smile; Katara threw her arms around me and I her… But then I found myself frowning, Katara looked at me in confusion.

"So my father… he is," Katara held me close. My father and I may have our differences and I may have had to kill him myself, but he is still my father.

"Not exactly," Katara and I looked to them confused.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Note: Please review, and ask questions!**

**\- If you like the Hobbit read my story - Unexpected**

**-If you like Kingdom Hearts read my story - Darkness in Our Shadows**


	3. Chapter-3-What Have We Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"What do you mean by not exactly," I said after a long silence. Zuko's face kept changing emotions going from fear to happiness and back, only stopping to look back to me.

"He means Aang has spared my father… Why," Zuko's voice stayed calm, and powerful all the same; I smiled at him, he needs to stay strong for his people.

"You will have to ask him yourself," I shot my head back at the man then to Zuko, he now looked worried. "The Avatar will be here shortly with Ozai…," the monk turned towards me "He has requested you to be ready."

"Ready for what," Zuko asked after my long silence.

"I… Am not sure," the monk said and left. I turned from the door and sat on the bed staying silent; Zuko shut the door and knelt in front of me.

"Katara," he whispered; I started to cry.

"What have I done?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Zuko)

"Katara," I said her name as a question … "We've won there is nothing to fear," I tried to pull her into a hug but she pushed away from me.

"But there is… can you not see it," she yelled at me, and I could do nothing but look at her in confusion. "Aang," the Avatar… Our friend… My friend... And I just slept with the women he loves… He just started trusting me again, and I just ruined any chance of our friendship.

"Katara," I looked out the window to the garden the room overlooks. "I'm scared," I admitted….

"I am too," she said staying a good distance from me. "Zuko… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Katara," I yelled. "I don't know!"

"We'll we have to think of something," she yelled back. I looked back out the window to where my mother used to read to me, and Azula.

"_Mother Zuzu is not playing fair!"_

"_It's because I don't wana play Azula," I said as we ran around my mother. _

"_Come here the both of you," she said sweetly and we complied; she's scarier than father when you do not listen to her. We sat next to her and she pulled out a book. _

"_The Ugly Duckling," I read and mother smiled down at me._

"_That's good Zuko!"_

"_Sounds like Zuzu."_

"_Shut up Azula!"_

"Do you regret it?"

"What," she asked softly.

"Katara… Do you regret kissing me… Being with me," I asked shakily. I looked back over to her and she was being silent. "WAS I A MISTAKE?" She averted my gaze and looked down at her feet; I walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Because… You weren't… You are not a mistake; I will never regret what we did."

"Excuse me," she said and ran out the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Katara)

"What am I doing," I asked myself as I ran into the garden. I can't be with Zuko… Aang would start a war; kill Zuko… But I can't be with Aang… Not now too much has happened for that ever being possible… I love Aang, but now I'm sure… I'm in love with Zuko. "What will I do now that I know that?"

"Well for a start you can turn around and give me a well-deserved hug," I spun around to see a beat up shirtless Aang.

"Aang?"

"Hey," he said and I ran to him embracing him in a hug.

"I was so worried!"

"No reason to be anymore," I looked into his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Zuko)

And he kissed her… My jealousy grew, but what was I supposed to expect… She is the Avatars girl. She put her hands on Aang's shoulders and pushed him away.

"I have to go," I heard her faintly say; turning and looking up to me in the window, and then back down to the ground. Aang looked up to see me he smiled and waved… If he only knew.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: hey guys sorry for the long wait school just started up again so I'll be posting sporadically. Review and tell me what you think if you have questions or if you just wana talk! PM me for any reason I'll get back to you as soon as I can! I give shout outs to those who review! Till next time****!**


	4. Chapter-4-Mothers dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

_"Zuko," my mother questioned from the end of my bed. "Why are you not asleep?"  
_

_"I couldn't sleep," I said and she came and wrapped her arms arround me. _

_"And why is that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Zuko," she said in her motherly stern voice, making me look into her eye's. I can't lie to her. "What is it?"_

_"I... I heard Father and Grandfather arguing... Father he was furious, and he doesn't want me... He never wanted me," she grabbed me and stroked my face gently._

_"Your father loves you... What will ever make you think differently?"_

_"Azula said-"_

_"Azula," she exasperated. "You're sister does nothing but toy and play with your emotions!"_

_"I heard him mother... He say's I'm a disgrace... not fit to be related to the Fire Lord," her eye's turned soft, and she laid me in my bed gently._

_"I... Will talk with your_ father..." A knocking came from outside my door.

"Fire Lord," said a servant. "The Avatar has arrived... He requests an audience."

"I know," how am I going to be able to look at Aang knowing of what I've done. "Give me five minutes." He knocked again

"I do not think it wise to make the Avatar wait my Lord," he pleaded, but I didn't budge. I just slept with my best friends girl... I don't regret it though... I don't regret her... But she regrets me. Another knock came from my door.

"I said," I stormed and opened the door to see Katara. "Five minutes... Katara... I."

"They're getting antsy," she had her face on. The stone face that she use's to hide her true feelings. "You've been requested... we all have been."

"Let me get out of these robes," I said and looked over to her, she was still in my robe. "You should to."

"Thanks but no thanks... I already slept in Azulas bed... I don't wish to get any closer to her." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my last remnant of my mother.

_"Where is she," I asked my mothers personal servant putting my mothers belongings into a box... They were crying. "Where is my mother?"_

_"I do not know," she answered to me, and opened my mothers closet pulling out her old gowns._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Ozai has ordered all belongings of your mothers to be burned."_

_"No," I yelled and took the gown in her hand. "She's coming back! You Can't Do this!" I ran with my mothers gown into my room, slamming the door behind me._

_"Zuko," my father roared, heading towards my room. I panicked and stuffed my mothers dress into one of my drawers. "Zuko," he said again. "Don't you ever slam a door in this palace again! Do you hear me!" I was crying and I wiped my tears. _

_"Y-yes S-sir..."_

_"Good," he looked me over and huffed. "Get ready for dinner... Grandfather requests we be early," I nodded my head and he left. I went back over to the drawer, and pulled out my mothers dress. It was the blue one she wore on my tenth birthday... She and uncle were the only one's to come... I held her dress to my chest and cried softly... Where did she go?_

I handed the blue dress to Katara, and she looked at me questionably.

"Do you just keep dress's for when you have ladies over," she asked and reluctantly took the dress. "How many of your girlfriends have worn this?"

"Just one," she rolled her yes and started to put it on. She took off her robe and I couldn't help but ogle her body.

"What," she said in annoyance. "It's not like you haven't seen it before," she looked at herself in the mirror. "Mai must of looked gorgeous in this dress."

"Mai has never worn the dress," she looked dissatisfied with my answer... I think I saw a tad bit of jealousy in her comment. "It was my mothers dress," the realization that swooped across her face changed her every thought.

"Zuko... I-... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to..."

"It is alright," I said with a smile on my face. "Any way Mai would never be able to hold a candel to you in that dress... It was my mothers favorite... Her favorite color was blue," i went up to her and looked her in the eye's. "So is mine," she blushed and I went in to kiss her.

"We need to be going," she said stopping me she walked out of the room and I fallowed. This is going to be a long time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: hey guys sorry for the long wait school just started up again so I'll be posting sporadically. Review and tell me what you think if you have questions or if you just wana talk! PM me for any reason I'll get back to you as soon as I can! I give shout outs to those who review! Till next time****!**


	5. Chapter-5-Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"My friend," Aang said and embraced me into a hug. "We did it! We have one!" The crowd around us in the Throne Room cheered. "It has been a long two years my friends," he addressed the room. "but as hard as it seemed we prevailed in the power of each other... I am glad to call all of you my true friends, if it was not for your kindness and love; I would not be here with you today," he rose a glace up. "To friendship! And may it push us into a new world... A better world where all the nations can live as one once more."

"Here," the crowd all cheered except for Katara and I. Everyone started clinging there cups together, and Aang turned to me and rose his glace again.

"Come on... _Fire Lord..._ Don't leave me hangin," I smiled at the man. Always so optimistic. I clinked my glace to his. Friendship... If he only knew. He has grown so much since when we first met... He was stronger now... Hell he defeated my father... He was a truly great man. That child seems like he's almost gone now.

"You know I'm not the Fire Lord yet," he grinned and attempted to wrap his arm around me, but ultimately failed, and fell to the floor, but jumped back up before anyone noticed.

"I need to know everything! What happened with Azula? How'd you win? Was it a hard battle," there's the child we all knew to well. "But more importantly whats wrong with Katara?" I started to choke.

"What do you mean?" I looked over to Katara who was smiling and laughing... She had her face on again... My mothers dress looks beautiful on her, she's always been beautiful.

"Well for one when I first got here she seemed so excited to see me alive, but after I kissed her, she ran... You two haven't talked have you?"

_"I think we talked enough," I said and she giggled. "You up for round two?"_

_"Are you,"she mocked and I rolled back atop her kissing her neck._

"Zuko," Aang said pushing me out of the great memory.

"Yeah..."

"She hasn't said anything to you... Has she?" I looked straight over to Katara, and she looked back at me, and then smiled... always hiding with her mask.

"_Katara," I whispered as she started to cry.  
"What have I done?"_

"I'm sorry Aang... But she hasn't said anything to me."

"Well then... I guess we'll just have to do recon," he smiled up to me. "Now tell me about the battle."

"How about you first tell me... About my father."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

Zuko kept staring intensely at me as he spoke with Aang, while Toph was speaking to me.

"And then I metal bended these two ships, and they exploded, and.." Why did I sleep with Zuko? I can't have feelings for him. But every time I look up I know his eye's are going to be there looking right back at me... I'm with Aang I love Aang... at least I thought I did. I looked back up to see Zuko and Aang leaving the room. "But then these two blimps next to us exploded!"

"Yeah that great Toph," they went threw a side door. "Excuse me," i said and left her... Where could they be going. I got to the door and a large guard walked out. "Excuse me," i tried to walk through but the man stopped me.

"The Fire Lord has requested no one is to enter that room until he is done speaking with the avatar."

"But.."

"No one," he said and I turned around in defeat. I need to know what there speaking about.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Merry Christmas!:D. Review and tell me what you think, or if you have questions! PM me for any reason I'll get back to you as soon as I can! I give shout outs to those who review! Till next time****!**


	6. Chapter-6-Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

_"Zuko," I heard my mother yell as Azula and I were playing in the Throne room. We were running around and laughing, one of the few times we've ever gotten along. Azula slipped and fell behind me, and I laughed harder._

_"Hush it won't you! Do you want us to get caught... If you remember correctly we're not allowed in here," it was when she was more cautious._

_"We're not gonna get caught," I said and ran from her again._

_"Why does it matter Fire Lord?," our father yelled. We ran into the closets room and hid in a cupboard. "Why do we need to conquer the Earth Benders? Why can we not live in pace with the other Nations?"_

_"OZAI," Grandfather roared. "Our forefathers have set a precedent of how we must rule, what we must do to keep this Nation on top. What I choose is not for myself, but for my Nation. I am not just the Fire Lord. I am also the Lord of all..."_

_"But father," We heard a smack._

_"You will never understand why these things must happen... You are weak. Just like your children... Spirits Guide, you never lead this country... Or I die before I see this nation be led by a spineless child."_

_"Father I can change..."_

_"You should pray that you do... Wouldn't want your children growing up to be you... I am tired my son... Please leave me."_

_"Yes... Fire Lord," we heard a door close._

_"Lets go," Azula tried but, I held her still. The cupboard swung open to grandfather staring menacingly at us._

_"Come on," he said and pulled us out looking down at both of us. "You do not mention this conversation ever... Do you understand," we both shook our heads. "Good... Zuko you can go... I need a few moments to speak with your sister._

_"Yes grandfather," I left and ran from the room and straight into my mother._

_"Zuko! What have we told you about running in the castle... You could get hurt or worse."_

_"Sorry mother... I was just playing with Azula.  
"Oh really... And where is she exactly?"  
"With grandfather..."_

I'm sitting in that same room... looking at my grandfathers portrait on the wall, with my fathers right next to it. A man who willingly destroyed villages, preformed mass genocide, put his nation through constant war and turmoil, beat his own children, and made his wife disappear because his father said so. He was right grandfather he could change... He changed into you.

"Aang... Why'd you do it? Why did you let him live? The Avatar looked away from me.

"Zuko... "

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I've just been so busy I plan to update again soon till then!**


	7. Chapter-7-Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"I don't know," he said as holding his head in his hands. "All the time spent training... Knowing what I must do... He almost won Zuko," I didn't answer him, and he continued on. "The only reason I'm alive now is because I was sent into the Avatar state... I was almost uncontrollable... I could have easily killed him."

"But you did not."

"I couldn't," my friend looked into my eye's. "I could not just take a mans life... No matter how much evil he has done," I knew he was right I just couldn't help but feel upset.

"So... What did you do?"  
"I took away his bending," the look I gave my friend made him laugh. "I was surprised myself when I learned."

"But how."  
"As crazy as it sounds, I met the spirits refer to as an Ancient One. The last Lion Turtle, he is the one who shown me the way, he taught me how to energy bend. I know I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone of his existence but you need to know why your father is still alive."

"I am listening," I said and stood, I needed a drink. I walked over to the small cupboard Azula and I hid in as kids, and pulled out Grandfathers favorite Sake. "Would you like some?"

"No... I don't drink," I smiled, and put the drink back.

"Please," I sat back down. "Continue."

"Ah yes," Aang looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "Your father does deserve to die Zuko... I will not deny that, and when you become Fire Lord you wish to sentence his death I will not interfere, but before you decide please hear me out... Your father is utterly evil... But gracing him with death is not the way. I took away his bending for one reason... The ability to bend is a gift, a blessing from the spirits... Your father took advantage of his gift, as did many of his forefathers. They decided to conquer then live in peace... He used his gift to destroy. I have been to the spirit world many times my friend, I have seen how blissful and the terrifying it is... But your father does not deserve such a gracious wish gift... He told me to kill him, but I did not. I took away the one thing that secured his rule... And I promise you this, The Phoenix King is no longer a threat we shall fear."

"And I thank you for that my friend, if you did not win that battle... I do not know how things would have ended," well I'd probably still be in bed with Katara. "Shit," I said out loud.

"What is it," Aang said jumping up in his chair. He just went from reasonable adult back to the child I knew to well. To think I was trying to kill him only a year ago, and now he's my closest friend... And I slept with his girl.

"Aang I have to tell you something, and I don't know how..."

"No first tell me about the battle with your sister!"

"I wouldn't be here with out Katara."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Aang and I talked well into the night, far after the celebration ended. We never truly got to what I really wished to tell him... Maybe it was for the best, I do not know.

"Hey Zuko," Aang yelled as he caught up with me heading to my chamber. "You don't happen to know where Katara's room is... I wish to speak with her."

"Her rooms right next to mine," he gave me a confused look. "After the battle with Azula she was," without a better word. "Scared... I wanted to make sure she felt safe," I pointed to her door, "She's right in there," he smiled.

"Katara is lucky to have you as a friend... And So am I. You saved her life, I will never be able to repay that gift you have given... You are truly my best friend."

"She saved my life... It actually seems to be our thing, we keep saving each other," I smiled. "She's the best women I know..."  
"Hey watch it... She's with me," he joked, and I felt twenty times worse.

"Yeah she is," I gave my best laugh and walked to my door as Aang knocked.

"Katara... Let me in... I need to speak with you," she didn't respond and he knocked again. "Katara," he said and opened the door. I waited for him to shut it for me to go in my room but Aang ran back out.

"She's not in there," he panicked.

"She could just be wandering the grounds," I reassured, and turned the knob. "I'm sure if you just wait she'll be back soon," I opened the door and was pulled in by a slender hand. The door was immediately closed behind me with Katara at my front.

"What are you doing in here," I gently asked her.

"What did you tell him?"

"We just spoke of my father," I walked pass her.

"Is that all," she asked as I started to undress out of my formal robes.

"We also spoke of the battle with Azula," she stood and helped me with my belt. She was silent as she pulled it off.

"Did you.."

"I didn't speak of the kiss... It would displease him," she put her hands on my bare chest and slowly slid the robe off my body leaving me in only my wrappings.

"Katara," I said slowly and she looked up at me, she was shaking, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Katara," I said again, and she closed her eye's. "Please look at me," I moved her chin up to me but she kept her eye's closed. "Why are you in my room," she opened her eyes and touched my scar.

"I don't know," she said then kissed me. She pulled away and we looked at each other.

"Katara," I said, and she kissed me again. I put my hands on her shoulders and I pulled away from her sweet kiss. "I can't do this Katara," I said and reluctantly stepped away from her. "I can not let you do something you will ultimately regret... I would never be able to live with myself."

"I know," she said and held my face. "I've had a long time to think about this... And I will not regret it not once... It was not only your decision, It was mine too."

"I know... But," she kissed me again.

"No but's," she smiled as I kissed her hard and laid her down on my bed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review and tell me what you think. Plan to update really soon. Till Then! :D**


	8. Chapter-8-Someone Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

I woke up to the sun-shining through the window, I turned over away from it and hit something hard. I kept my eyes glued shut as I started to remember everything that happened over the past night. Defeating Azula, the celebration, Aang's return, and... I opened my eye's and looked up to Zuko's sleeping form... He was so peaceful. I reached up and touched his scar, and he leaned his face into my hand.

"Hey," he whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey," I said back, then he pulled me up to him and kissed me... I know being with him was wrong... But there was something about being with Zuko that made my heart race. "The day will be starting soon," I whispered to him.

"Must we get up?"

"Well _Fire Lord_ you tell me..."

"Ugh... Right," he looked at me as I slid out of bed and he smiled.

"What," I asked as throwing on his night robe.

"Nothing," he said and smiled again then walked up to me revealing himself and I smiled as I ogled his body.

"Now why are you smiling?"

"No reason... Just see something I like," he kissed me again and I pulled away. "I have to get ready, big day today."

"Your right... Today we decide what's next," what's next for the nations... And us.

"Right," I said and walked through the door adjoining our rooms. Closing it behind me to see Aang siting asleep in the chair.

"Aang," I questioned, and he jolted awake, then smiled as soon as he saw my face.

"Katara," He jumped up and hugged me. Then pulled back with a serious look. "Where have you been? You've been gone all night." I just looked at him. I didn't know how to respond. What I've done would break his heart, he's always been there for me, and I just broke his heart. "It doesn't matter," he finally said and gave me a sad smile. "Your hear now," he led me over to the bed and we sat down. "Katara I..."

"Lady Katara," said a handmaiden walking in to the room then dropped the dress she was holding and instantly bowed. "Avatar... I did not know... I am sorry!"

"Please," he said with an agitated look on his face. "There is no reason to bow... Please stand," she jumped up at his request.

"Yes," she said and looked between us.

"Now why are you here," he asked.

"The Fire Lord... He has insisted that we bring the Lady Katara a suitable dress for the day... Her clothes from the other day were too destroyed to repair..."

"A new dress," Aang said and picked it up from the floor. "That was nice of Zuko to think of you."

"Yeah," I said and the handmaiden bowed again, and then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Now," Aang said and walked towards me with a look I've ever seen him have before. "Let's get you into this dress," he grabbed for me, but I moved out of his way and took the dress while doing so.

"I think I can get dressed by myself," I said as opening the door to Zuko's room just enough for me to fit through then shut it behind me, and locked it.

"Katara," Aang yelled and knocked on the door.

"Katara," Zuko questioned and I turned around to see him dressed in fine robes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I said quickly and Aang knocked again.

"Katara? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I immediately answered. "I just..." I looked into Zuko's eye's. "I just want to get ready alone.

"Okay..."

"Nothing," Zuko said and left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I shut the door behind me not knowing what to think.

"Hey," Aang said and smiled as he left out of Katara's room.

"Hey," I said back and smiled. We walked down the hall in silence.

"So," he finally said. "Your night with Mai must have been fun."

"What?"

"Oh please Zuko I'm young but I'm not a child... Plus it's not like you two were quiet."

"What," I said again and he just laughed, and we continued down the hall. "What's it like."

"What do you mean?"

"Sex... Whats it like?"

"Aang... You're only thirteen."

"I know... But I'm curious."

"It's... Amazing... But it doesn't really mean anything unless it's with the right person."

"I think Katara's the right person," he said as he came up to the door.

"Aang... I have to tell you something."

"Hey guys," Sokka said as he and Suki ran up to us. "How was your night?"

"We'll mine was not as eventful as Zuko's," Aang said as the two love birds looked between each other.

"Really," Suki smiled and pushed open the door to the breakfast nook. "And what did Zuko do last night?"

"Don't you mean who did he do."

"Aang," I yelled in shock as Katara ran down the hall.

"Hey," she said as she stood next to me. She looked up to me and I looked down to her, so many emotions ran through my mind,one more prominent then others. She instantly turned away with her face on again. "What are we talking about?"

"Zuko's eventful night."

"Really," she said and looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yep," Aang said as sitting at the end of the table and I sat at the end opposite of him. "I guess you can say Zuko and Mai are officially back together."

"Really," she said again and looked at me. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well my dear sister," Sokka said as sitting at the left side of the table with Suki. "Zuko became a man last night." The realization spread across her face, that they were talking about our interaction last night.

"Oh," she said and smiled at Zuko.

"Yeah... Seem's like a lot of people got Lucky last night," Suki and Sokka smiled at each other.

"Some more then others," she grabbed his hands. I smiled at them, they might truly be one of the couples to make it, and now that the war is over... Maybe now that this war is over... I could.

"Katara are you going to sit down," Aang asked as she looked at the last two empty seats one next to me the other next to Aang.

"Actually," she said as she slowly backed up. "I need to go to the bath room," she ran out of the room as Toph walked in.

"What'd I miss?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review and tell me what you think. Plan to update really soon. Till Then! :D**


	9. Chapter-9- Palace Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

By the spirits what am I doing! I splashed water on my face from the side bowl, and looked up into the mirror. I pulled up the sleeves of my dress to reveal bruises, and pulled down my collar to show the hickies I've received both from last night. I touched one that was just bellow my ear and it made me shudder, as I remembered just how he kissed it, how it made me feel;he made me feel.

"Zuko," I moaned aloud as Toph came in. I hurriedly put my sleeves back down, and collar up.

"Why you in such a rush," she said to me, and I didn't know what to say.

"Oh... Just hungry," I said and smiled at her.

"Really," she smiled. "From what I hear your hunger was satisfied last night!"

"Excuse me," she laughed at my shock.

"The entire palace is talking about it."

"You can't be serious! How do they all know?"

"Um Katara," she knocked on my head. "You remember this morning when the maid caught you both in your room?" Maid in my room? But Zuko and I haven't even been in my room since last night. Unless they think...

"With Aang?"

"Yes with Aang... So tell me, what was it like?"

"What like?"

"You slept with the Avatar? What was it like? How big is he? I mean I know body of a thirteen year old, but all of his other lives have to know a thing or two right?" Everyone thinks I slept with Aang! Oh spirits guide when Zuko finds out.

"Katara," she nudged me a little. "You okay."

"No I'm not," please don't hate me for this Zuko. "My sex life is now the talk of the palace... If you'll excuse me, I have to go get breakfast before Sokka eats the whole table."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review and tell me what you think. Plan to update really soon. Till Then! :D**


	10. Chapter-10-Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Everyone has mainly been quiet as we sat and ate, with the exception of Sokka's munching and slurping; making me grow more disgusted by the second. If that wasn't bad enough he and Suki played with each others hands under the table; or at least I hopped it was there hands. As for Aang he was nibbling at a salad,he had one of the servants bring him, being notably quiet. I drew my attention to the empty chair next to him then to the one next to me. She's been gone for far too long.

"Zuko," Aang asked drawing my attention back to him to see him smiling that child like grin of his. "Aren't you gonna eat buddy?" As it would seem I haven't even taken one bite, I've been too concerned with everything else going on... Eating right now is the least of my priorities.

I opened my mouth to answer but was stopped at the entrance of Katara and Toph. She had her face on again, and I couldn't help but worry for what it was for.

"Go on," Toph nudged her. "Go sit next to your man," what!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Toph," I said in shock. I looked over at Zuko who looked confused, then to Aang who looked ecstatic to see me, and then back to Toph. She snickered at herself and pushed me a little. "Go on."

I looked up at Zuko as I walked over to the table, and as he watched every step I took. I saw sadness grow over his eye's as I approached the seat next to Aang,and not him. I wish I could tell him why, but not here... Not now.

"Ah food," Toph said, and started munching down on the meal in front of her being loud as Sokka. I slowly ate, but to be honest I wasn't all that hungry. To think that anyone would believe that I would even sleep with Aang; let alone the entire palace staff.

"So Katara," Aang said grabbing everyone's attention even stopping whatever Sokka and Suki were doing under the table. "What'd you do last night after the party," I choked a bit on the little food I was eating, and exchanged a quick glance with Zuko his eye's mirroring the fear in mine.

"Ah...Well," I looked up pleadingly to Zuko. What am I supposed to say. Do we tell them?

"I found her asleep this morning before breakfast... I'm guessing your late night walk went well," he said as nibbling into an egg.

"Yes most pleasurable," well I'm not completely lying... Last night was pleasurable, and he did find me asleep this morning. "Thank you for asking," we exchanged knowing smiles and both took a long drink.

"I'm sorry I was unable to escort you last night," Aang frowned, as he took a hold of my hand. "Maybe after lunch you and I could go for a stroll through the gardens I have many things I wish to discuss with you."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that wont be happening," Zuko interrupted before I could answer. The look Aang gave him was of one of confusion, and the one Zuko gave was like they were enemies again.

"And why is that," Sokka asked as the two men were in a stand off.

"Because, Katara has promised to look over the wound Azula gave me... To make sure that it isn't to get worse."

"I have," he winked at me. Oh by spirits how he knows what just to say, I turned to Aang. "I'm sorry Aang."

"But you're Fire Lord now! You can have any healer look over you!"

"You're right," Zuko said as standing. "But I don't want just any healer," he walked over to me and held out his hand. "I want the best," I took his hand and stood.

"Maybe we can hang out after," I said as Zuko started to lead me out of the room.

"But what about breakfast,"he whined.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway," I yelled back as the doors were shut. We walked past a couple soldiers the turned the corner to an empty hall. Zuko pushed me up against the wall and started kissing in the same spot under my earlobe as last night. I moaned as he pulled away.

"Your man," he questioned.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: So what'd ya think? I personally really liked the tiny battle between Aagn and Zuko right there; how about you? Until next time :D**


	11. Chapter-11- What Do We Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"About that," I laughed as I looked into his golden eyes. I can't lie to him. "Umm...," he let me off the wall and I started walking with him right in tow. "It would seem after the happenings of this morning, that the entire palace believes that the Avatar and I... Aang and I,"he gave me a questioning look. "Everyone thinks I was with Aang last night... Not you."

He looked at me hard and took my hand, as we continued down the halls, the environment changed soo much, I honestly don't know where he's leading me anymore.

"As much as that kills me inside... I understand why you haven't told anyone. We just got out of a War... We don't need to start a new one," he said and led me up to a door way. What does he mean by that?

"Zuko," He opened the door and I followed him into the dark room. "Are you saying that we shouldn't... We can't see where this," I motioned between the two of us. "Is gonna go?" He lit a few wall candles, and turned back to me.

"Katara... I meant everything I said last night, and I do not regret it one bit."

"But..."

"But... There is so much going on right now... I'm about to be crowned Fire Lord, We literally just ended a war, the Avatar is your boyfriend, and I just got in good relations with the southern water tribe chief... If we stay together it will not only make both of our lives more difficult but also it could damage soo many of the relationships you have worked hard to maintain..." I sat down and he knelt in front of me holding my hands. So many things we could do... Only a few that we should do. "What are you thinking?" He started rubbing my hands gently.

"On what we should do... Zuko I want to see how we'll work out, but if people knew about us... It would damage everything," he put his head against my knees. He bobbed his head back and forth contemplating our options, and his head shot up and he smiled. He jumped up pulling me into a spin hug, and kissed me. "Zuko!"

"We don't tell anyone..."

"WHAT!" He nodded his head yes.

"We keep us a secret... We were going to do it anyways, if we decided to not try us, but... I honestly do not know what I would do if I did not even try to make us work. So as of right now, we keep us a secret from everyone. They already believe you're with Aang, and me Mai, when we're around them we act like we did before all of this happened, but when we're alone..." He kissed my ear lobe and I shivered. I can't honestly be considering this... But... It's Zuko.

"But...," I said as he sat me on the chair, and pulled up my dress over his head to which he disappeared, and then rubbed my sensitive spot, I clawed at the chairs arms until he blew on me, and I lost it moaning into the air loudly.

"Oh my," a servant said and we both stopped still noticing we left the door wide open.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"Water Lady Katara I am so sorry!," She bowed at Zuko still under my dress. "Avatar," she ran out slamming the door behind her. We waited there in silence for a moment. Zuko came out from under my dress with a devilish grin on his face, he ran over to the door and locked it, he turned back to me and we both burst out into laughter... Until Zuko, got that devilish look back on and approached me slowly.

"Water Lady," he said in a menacing yet seductive tone.

"Avatar," I mocked, and he gave me a menacing stair to which i laughed at. "I'm sorry," I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Fire lord," I mimicked, and he knelt back down to his old position

"I believe we have some unfinished business,"he tried to go down under my dress again, but I stopped him.

"Katara," he questioned knowing he wouldn't do anything I didn't want.

"I kissed him," I said and he looked at me, sadness growing on his face knowing I was speaking of Aang.

"I know... I saw it," he looked back up to me and smiled. "But... It's okay... I slept with Mai last night."

"WHAT! YOU'RE... " He kissed me,and I pushed him away.

"I didn't really sleep with Mai I was with you all night," I looked away from him and he cupped my cheek and turned me towards him. "We're going to have to play these roles for now... Until not only that we are in true peace but that we are also both sure about the other... No doubts about the relationship," I nodded my head. "Now where was I... Ah yes," said lifting my dress and sending me into bliss.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: I am sooooooo sorry about the late update, and do plan on updating this again soon! So what all did you think? Do you think they can make it work? Is there relationship only based off sex? When will the others find out? Whats next in store for our lovers? See ya soon! 3  
**


	12. Chapter-12- Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Time moves at two different speeds, the past two days have been a complete blur... And then it all stopped. I don't even know how it got here, I looked over to her glowing blue eyes. She shook her head telling me no...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

**5 hours earlier**

"So what all do you have planned for today," I asked him while tracing the veins on his neck.

"Nothing much... I have to get ready for the coronation, see that my father is properly sealed away, and I have a briefing at four with your brother and Aang on what we do next," he said as he stroked my shoulders. "You?"

"I don't know... I think I may just explore the palace a bit... Hit up the library, read a few water scrolls," he looked down at me seriously.

"What are you going to tell Aang about last night."

"Stick to the story, is all we can do... And hope to god he believes it," he gave me a sad look. "What?"

"I hate to think that as soon as you walk out of this room... We are no longer us."

"I know I hate it too, but as of right now... This is for the best, to protect everyone from more stress, and fighting, waiting until everything has died down a bit is the best decision."

"Right," he said and helped me up. "So... Here we go?"

"Yep," I said and took his hand... Then looked back over to him. "Are you sure... That you're okay with this."

"Are you," He asked.

"No," I said and he squeezed my hand.

"Good," He said and I started to walk forward but he pulled me back for a kiss. When he pulled back, all the candles went out and the door opened.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

**4 hours earlier**

"Oh Spirits this collection is exquisite! How many are there?" I asked the castles historian, as I rummaged threw the water scrolls.

"I wouldn't know we receive more and more each day, from all the raids that go threw the villages, well that went threw the villages," He scuffed, and frowned at me.

"Well they are wonderful! So much knowledge in one place! Just like the ancient Library!"

"Doesn't Exist..."

"It Does! Well it did... We found it before it was buried in the sand," he looked at me agitated.

"My dear if I wanted to hear a fairy tale I'd go to the children's section... Which we also have more scrolls over there as well," He walked away then came back. "Would you like me to lead you?"

"Yes please," I said and jumped to follow him. This Library was enormous, how do they keep all of these records. He led me to the children's area in silence. "The scrolls are at the end of the hall... If you need any help just yell."

"Okay," I smiled at him.

"Please don't need help," I nodded at him and started down the hall of books... So many of the stories full of childhood memories Snow white, Jack and the bean stalk, the ice slipper, the tale of the two lovers, the ugly duckling... I stopped and grabbed for that one. My mother used to read me this. I opened the book and it had a personal note.

_ To My Dear Zuko,_

_ I will not be gone for long... I will be back one day I Promise, but if it gets to a day you tire of waiting know my song is always sung in the hills._

_ Love Always,_

_ Mama_

"In Spirits Name," I dropped all of my scrolls and ran out of the building.

"Wait what of the scrolls!," The historian yelled after me.

"I'll read them later!"

I kept running threw the palace trying to find Zuko with no avail... A personal message from his mother, he needs to see it. I was now in a court yard the one that I kissed Aang in just the other night... I cant go on with Zuko If I'm with Aang..

"Excuse me," I said to a passing servant. She instantly bowed.

"Yes Water Lady," please don't call me that.

"Yes, do me a favor... Send a message to Zuko, I need to speak with him... It's important!"

"Yes Water Lady!"  
"And please don't..." she was already gone. "Call me that."

This court yard is gorgeous... The pond full of turtle ducks, and the giant cherry blossom tree. I sat down at the base of its trunk and opened the book. My song is sung in the hills...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"I do not believe you understand what you are doing here," Said one of the seven monks. I fired all of the Generals which they had an uproar about and now they are upset because I have invited dignitaries from other nations to the coronation. " You are opening us up for an attack on our nation or even you, you must see the dangers in this plan!"

"The coronation is tomorrow," yelled another

"I am well aware... I have thought this threw thoroughly and I believe that it is the best interest of our nation to open ourself up and show them that we have nothing to hide... That even with everything that has happened we can all live in a world of peace again," they all started yelling, I looked at Aang and Sokka and they both nodded.

"I already have full support from the Avatar, and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe... This is going to happen... Now if you will please leave I have to discuss with the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe dignitary," they were all silent but stayed in there seats. Always so stubborn. "Leave," was all I said and they all walked out single file. When the door was shut Aang and Sokka burst out into laughter.

"What," I asked.

"You being serious kills me," Aang said and stretched out in his chair. When the laughter was gone all was left was silence.

"So," Sokka said killing our silence. "What do we do about Ozai?"  
"I don't know," Aang said truthfully. "He has done so much damage to this world... How do you find a punishment that's compared to mass genocide, and an attempt at world domination."

"You don't," I said slowly. "This man has done tremendously terrible deeds... But like you said Aang, we cannot give him the grace of death... We have to think of something to keep him from hurting anyone else..." We sat in silence again.

"We could just keep him in prison for the rest of his life," Sokka said as taking a bite of a doughnut. "He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone then..."

"Yes but... that doesn't seem like that's enough..." Aang said and turned to me. " It's ultimately your decision Zuko... He is your father..."

"Yes..."

"What of Azula," Sokka said flatly. "What has come of that nutcase?" I gave him a look of disapproval, yes she is a nut case but she is also my sister.

"After the battle the Monks, had her put in prison... But after Ozai returned, the guards told of whisperes being shared between the two... She has been moved to a room on the palace grounds, It's not only on high detail but we have also put her under sever restraint... The last I heard from the maids she was sedited, and in a straightjacket..."

"What is to come of Azula?"

"Honestly, I'm gonna need some time, to think this all threw. If you'll excuse me," We all stood and left the room. I started down the way towards my room and they headed for the other.

"Oh wait a second," Aang yelled and I stopped. "Zuko, wait up... I'll see ya tonight Sokka... Can we talk buddy."

"About?"

"Katara..." Shit.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

**2 hours**

_The grass was flowing back and forth... It was so peaceful... So beautiful... I could stay here forever._

_"Mommy," a child yelled in the distance. "Mommy come here," I followed the voice into the treeline but no one was there.  
_

_"Hello," I called out but there was no response. "Hello," I said again and a woman's singing started blowing threw with the wind. Her humming was light and sweet... Hypnotic... I followed the sweet tune to another clearing with a tree and a bench in the middle, with a woman sitting and singing._

_"Hello," I tried to step out towards her but as soon as my feet touched the grass the field engulfed in flames. _

_"Katara," Aangs voice said softly._

_"Katara," Zuko said as a small child came running past me and into the field._

_"NO!," I screamed._

_"MOMMY," the child cried and disappeared into the flames._

_"KATARA," they both yelled and strong arms engulfed me again._

I opened my eyes to see Zuko's so close holding me... I was having a nightmare again.

"I'm sorry," I said to him and leaned into his comfort.

"You never have to apologize," I leaned further into him.

"It felt so real," I said and my emotions took over and I started to cry.

"Katara," Aang said making my eyes shoot open and I stopped crying. He was standing over Zuko and I. It seems I fell asleep at the tree.

"What are you two doing here," I asked not leaving Zuko's comfort. "Didn't you two have a meeting?"

"We did but it ended early," Zuko said. "We were heading this way when one of the servants said that you requested my presence... And then we heard you screaming..."

"We ran as fast as we could... What happened," Aang asked as he knelt close to me and Zuko tightened his hold on me.

"I had a nightmare," I said honestly.

"Was it Azula again," Zuko asked as I laid my head against his chest. I shook my head no and started crying, clinging to Zuko. "Okay," he said and picked me up bridal style, and started walking towards the rooms.

"Where are you going," Aang asked following us closely. He looked so confused, I cant do this to him... I can't.

"I'm taking her to her room...," Aang followed us to my room Zuko laid me down on my bed, and they both looked at me. I need to talk to Zuko but Aang can't be here when I do it.

"I'm sorry for the concern I caused the two of you."

"It's alright Aang said and took my hand, maybe in a bit when you're feeling better, we can go for a walk... Just the two of us."

"Um... Yeah, maybe," I turned to Zuko who seemed to be distracting himself with whatever he could find. "But it's been a long day,,, we should all take a nap."

"A nap," Zuko questioned as if I was crazy.

"Yes a nap, and when we wake we all meet up for dinner," they both looked at me unsure, but eventually both left. As soon as they were both out the door, I walked straight into Zuko's room. He walked straight in to me and kissed me.

"What in spirits name was that dream about," he asked still holding my face in his hands.

"I think that you need to sit down," he complied instantly. "There is something you need to see," I pulled out the book.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"I haven't seen this since I was a child," I said to her as we went threw the book. "I never thought to look at it," I shook my head.

"What do you think she meant," I went to the front and reread her note:

_To My Dear Zuko,_

_I will not be gone for long... I will be back one day I Promise, but if it gets to a day you tire of waiting know my song is always sung in the hills._

_Love Always,_

_Mama_

"I do not know," but I know who does. "I have to go," I tried to get up but she pulled me back down.

"We need to talk," she said and looked away from me.

"About what?"

"I can't do this Zuko... I can't be in a relationship with you and Aang..."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying that if we're going to try us then... We have to tell Aang and Mai what we did," she took my hands. " What we thought this morning... About being able to live with not telling others... It hurts us more then them... I can't do this to Aang."

"Katara... I..." What am I supposed to say tell her no... This will destroy any friendship I could of had with Aang, but it's her decision... Not mine.

"So... How do we go about this?"

"I'm going to tell Aang tonight before diner... He's going to hate me but, I can not string him along..."

"Okay... Mai and I are already over so... I do not believe there is anything to be said there," I stroked her hands with my fingers... "Maybe tonight at dinner... We could maybe be able to talk about us more?"

"I'd like that," she smiled and stood. "I'm going to head out now."

"Right," I said and hugged her... By spirits if we live through this...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

**1 Hour**

This was the right decision. I knew this... But I'm telling Aang what I did. He and I were not technically ever really together but... At the same time we were... Can I really break his heart like this... Well honestly it's a little to late to think that I'm gonna break his heart but...

I've been standing in front of his door for about twenty minutes now... How do I start the conversation. Oh hey Aang I'm good you? That's great, oh the weathers great oh by the way I slept with Zuko last night... twice... Well three times... And once this morning... NO I CAN"T SAY THAT! What do I say.

"Katara," Aang said from behind me. SHIT!

"Hey," I smiled and he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to take that walk... I need to tell you something."

"I need to talk to you too," He said and took my hand and led me threw a garden to a bridge that led to a familiar field... It looks so familiar.

"Katara," Aang said softly and then kissed me, to which I pushed him back. He looked at me questionably.

"Aang... Please don't."

"Why? Were together... "

"Well... "

"No let me speak first... Katara I never wanted to make a big deal out of something you already should know but... I love you."

"OH my God," I said and started I think I'm gonna puke... "Anyway I can jump in with my thing?"

"Katara I love you... I always have since that first day I met you... You are my world and the only reason I got threw that battle with Ozai... Thinking of my future with you," he took my hand again.

"I guess that's a no," he kissed me again.

"No matter what you do I will always love you Katara, and I promise you that I will always be yours from now until forever," I started crying.

"I'm so sorry Aang!"

"What is it... Katara, my love tell me what troubles you..." I'm gonna kill him.

"I do love you Aang, But..."

"But what?"

"I've done something terrible... Something that makes it so we cannot be together," he wiped my tears away and kissed me again. "Please stop doing that... It just makes me feel worse."

"Katara I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life... Whatever you did know that I forgive you, and that I still want to be with you."

"You don't know what I did... You would not want me if you knew... You'd hate me."

"Katara there is no way that I could ever hate you."

"But you diverse to know what I did!"

"I Don't want to know!" He yelled and kissed me again. "I just want you."

Oh my...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I walked to dinner alone in silence... I hope Katara is doing okay... I don't know what Aang's gonna do... How he'll react, but we'll be together at dinner... We'll finally be able to be us.

I walked in to see Suki, Sokka, And Toph already eating.

"Hey," Suki said as I sat down at the table... "How's Mai?"

"I don't know... We broke up," everyone stopped eating.

"I'm so sorry buddy," Sokka said and patted my back.

Katara walked in and Aang right behind her.

"Hey,"Sokka said as they approched the table... My eyes never left Katara's. Sometimes hours can feel like minutes, and sometimes seconds can feel like a life time... Katara shook her head no to me and sat down next to Aang... This Second felt like it would never end.

"Well um I should go," I said and stood.

"You just got here," Suki said.

"Let him go he's had a tough night... He just broke up with his girlfriend," Sokka said and took a mouthful of food.

"Really," Katara said and gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It's nothing," I said and walked out to my room. I opened the door and slammed it. Why?

"Always so angry," a woman's voice said behind me. I turned around to see Mai waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly... I've been missing you," she said and undid my robe. "And us."

"Us..." I asked and she kissed me.

"Mai things have changed," she pushed my robe off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

"I know... But I don't care... Just let go," she kissed my neck and I pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her... Just let go...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: What do you think... A lot of Drama this chapter... Whats next I Don't know. Please review I love feed back.  
**


	13. Chapter-13-What is happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"Zuko," Mai moaned as I sucked on her neck. What am I doing... I'm kissing Mai when not even an hour ago I was still with Katara... "Don't Stop." Why did she choose Aang? Because he's the Avatar, her family would reject us... Because ultimately deep down she may still think of me as a monster... Agni if that was true... I stopped kissing Mai she was only in her bindings but... Could I really do this with Mai even if I still want Katara... Need her.

"I Said don't stop," she huffed and tried to reach for me but i pulled away.

"Mai... I have to tell you something."

"Zuko," She groaned and laid on the bed. "I don't want to talk! Just let go..."

"I know but... You need to know this... I slept with Katara, and..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Katara," Aang said softly as we walked through the gardens towards my room.

"Yes," I responded as we stopped on the bridge he kissed me on last night.

"When I left you out here earlier today... You said that we could never be together... What changed?"

"I don't know," I honestly said. "I don't really remember much... I remember talking to you, then I went back to my room where tea was already prepared for me... Then you came to my room, to ask why I said no... And then."

"And then," he said worriedly.

"Then I noticed what a huge mistake I made... That you were the one for me, but"

"But," This doesn't feel right... I want to be with Zuko... That's why I said no... I looked up to Aangs eyes... Why did I say yes to him.

"Katara whats wrong..."

"Zuko," my voice sounded confused but I know I'm not.

"Zuko... Whats wrong did something happen between you two?"

"Well,"

"Hey," I whispered.

_"Hey," he said back, and then we were kissing; he brought me into his room not once letting go of my lips. "What are we doing," he said pulling back slowly to kiss my neck, and I moaned in response._

_"Everything," he returned to my lips._

_"I like everything," he said and laid me down on the bed._

"Well," he held my hands close to him. I'm gonna tell him."Are you okay."

"I love you," That's not what i wanted to say.

"I love you too," I kissed him. This isn't me what am I doing... Stop... stop... STOP!

I pushed Aang away from me. What in spirits name just happened...

"Katara," Aang tried to walk towards me. But I backed away.

"I'm sorry... I really need to be getting to bed."

"Okay he said and took my hand." Let me take you there. "I looked up to Zuko's room, the lights were out but you could see a dark figure moving around.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Thanks," I whispered to him as we got to my room.

"You're welcome," he said and went into kiss me as the door to Zuko's room opened and Mai walked out. What in Agni is she doing in there!

"Avatar... Katara," she bowed. "It is good to see you two together."

"Ah yes," Aang said and held me closer. He smiled at her, but I guess by the look I gave her; her smile fell. "And I see you and Zuko."

"Yes," she responded, and then smiled at me... She started to walk up the hall then turned back to us. "By the way Katara, thank you for saving Zuko, You fought well."

"Zuko told you of the battle," Aang asked as she continued walking.

"No... I watched it," Oh Spirits!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko) **

I sat waiting in Kataras room... What was I going to say... Tell her? She chose Aang... I shouldn't be here... But I am here. I saw a tea at her table and picked it up... It had a note:

_ To help you loosen up_

I took a drink of it; it tastes... Utterly awful... Why would she drink this?

I heard the door open and I jumped up... It was Katara... She was gorgeous as always, but now she even more than before.

"Aang I'm okay really... I just need some rest, and No I do not need you to help me," she said and slammed the door in his face. She turned and I was right there, she made a soft whimper and then hugged me, burring her face into my chest,and started to cry. "Zuko... I'm... So... Sorry," She said in between tears. Ipicked her up and brought her over to her bed.

"Hey... Hey, hey,hey," I said while whipping her tears away, and moving her hair out of her face. "Katara," I said gently and she stopped crying. "What's wrong, why are you sorry?"

"What do you mean... I tore your heart out today! Remember," she started crying again.

"No," I said honestly, and she sat up in worry.

"What?"

"I don't remember this..."

"Zuko," she said and I smiled I love how she says my name.

"Yes..."

"Why are you in my room?" He crawled up atop me and kissed my neck.

"I've missed you," he said slowly...

"Zuko," I said and looked into his golden eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I woke up warm... something in my arms started to move... Oh AGNI I SLEPT WITH MAI! I kept my eyes shut tight, knowing the truth I was about to see... I don't think I can ever try to be with Katara now... Not with what I've done.

"Hey," I know that voice. My eyes shot open to see katara's big blue eye's staring at me.

"Katara," I said in confusion.

"Yeah."  
"Did we."

"Yeah," She smiled... It was all a bad dream! She didn't pick Aang, I didn't sleep with Mai, everything was fine. I kissed her hard then started to place kissed all over her body, making her giggle.

"Oh Katara! I had the worst dream last night!"

"Zuko," she said and her face went serious. "We have to talk..."

"It did all happen didn't it..."  
"I did choose Aang," She said and I turned away from her. "But I didn't want to! When I first left him I choose you... but when he came back... My body started acting on it's own I had no control over my actions... It was scary... I'm sorry."

"So you didn't choose Aang..."

"Not willingly," I pulled her to me and held her close. "Did you sleep with Mai."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: What do you think... Please review I love feed back.  
**


	14. Chapter-14- Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_(Zuko)_**

_"Zuko," She groaned and laid on the bed. "I don't want to talk! Just let go..."_

_"I know but... You need to know this... I slept with Katara, and... I can't do this... Not to her, or you," She looked down at me and frowned._

_"I don't care," She said and wrapped her arms around me. _

_"Yeah well I do," I said and pulled her away from me and getting up at the same time. _

_"Why," she raised her voice a bit._

_"Because, I love her," I yelled._

_"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled back. "WHAT HAPPENED TO I CAN"T EVER LOVE! I"M A MONSTER, I CAN NOT LOVE. I'M INCAPABLE OF IT!"_

_"That was before I knew someone could love me!"_

_"I LOVED YOU! I STILL DO AND HAVE NEVER STOPPED I TOLD YOU EVERYDAY WE WERE TOGETHER!"_

_"I am sorry Mai... But I don't love you... I never have, and I probably never will."_

_"Zuko," she whispered, and hugged me._

_"Mai... I," she kissed me._

_"She is with the Avatar... She ran from the monster that I tried to embrace... How can you see it work out with her?"_  
_"I don't know," I said honestly. "But I have to at least try... I'm not going to lose her."_

_"Okay," Mai whispered and left. I looked to Katara's door... She'll be back soon._

"No... I didn't sleep with Mai." Katara hugged me hard.

"Oh thank Agni," She said and kissed me. "I know when she said last night that you two were back together it wasn't true!"

"You saw Mai last night?"

"Yeah, When Aang was walking me back to my room... She was walking out of yours."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Oh," she played with her hands. "So why was Mai in your room?"

"She wanted to get back together."

"Oh..."

"She knows... By the way... About us."  
"You told her!"

"I had to! If I didn't she would still be arguing with me on why I wouldn't sleep with her!" She was silent.

"Have you figured out why you chose Aang?"

"No," she whispered, and then huffed. "I just don't get why I had no control... My brain was saying No... Screaming it but my Body and mouth refused to listen," I pulled her to me. She laid on my chest as I stroked her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too," She said back then looked at me. "Do you really not remember yesterday."

"Of course I remember," she looked at me confused.

"What," she said and held my face in her hands examining me. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember leaving Mai, coming in here, drinking that awful tea on the table, and then there was just you."

"Zuko," she smiled and I kissed her.

"As soon as I saw you... Nothing else mattered," how have I become soo lucky to be holding this woman in my arms. "I love you."

"You said that already..."

"And I will continue as long as it's true..." She kissed me and smiled.

"Well _Fire Lord_," she said seductively. "What's next?"

"Well today is my coronation, but tonight, " I rolled atop her, and started kissing her neck to hear her giggle. "Tonight... I am the Water Lady's." A knock came at the door.

"Water Lady," she called and entered. We didn't have enough time to move, I tried to jump off her but Katara held me in place. The maid dropped the tray of tea...

"Prin... Zu... Fire Lord," she yelled and bowed. "I am soo sorry!"

"You really should be apologizing to the Water Lady... It is her room," I said.

"Water Lady Katara! I am sooo Sorry!"

"It is fine... You may leave now," Katara said as the maid ran out of the room. "We really have a bad habit of being caught by the help," She smiled, and rolled me off her. She went to the dropped tea, and picked up a note. She dropped it and screamed, as it burst into a blue flame.

"Katara," I pulled her away from the flame as it caught the floor on fire as soon as it fell. She bended some water to try to put it out but it only made it worse. "Come on," I said and tried to pull her away from the fire but she pushed against me.

"Zuko!... Do you see that," she said and pointed into the flame. But nothing was there.

"Katara nothing is there," I yelled as she put her hand into the fire, it engulfed the room... I can't let this go on... If we don't leave now we're gonna die. I picked her up and ran out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"Katara," I said holding her to me as she tried to run back into the almost burned down building. "KATARA STOP!"

"ZUKO," she yelled again. I curled my leg around her and pinned her to the grass.

"Katara look at me," She kept looking around frantically. "Look at me!" She did. "Whats going on... What did that note say."

"It said I hope you had fun with my brother last night, but be ready to play with me tonight."

"What?" She nodded her head... "Katara what did you see in the fire..."

"Are you guy's okay?"Aang yelled running up to us with the others.

"I could have saved her..." Katara said as we stood.

"Who," Sokka asked as Katara started to cry.

"Azula..."

"What are you talking about Princess," Toph said and Katara didn't let go of my shoulder.

"I want to see her," Katara whispered to me as everyone else tried to put out the already almost demolished fire.

"No," I said calmly to her as Aang walked up to us.

"What ever this was... It was defiantly an attempt at Katara's life... The fire was enchanted, any type of bending to put it out only strengthens it... You're lucky Zuko was next door to save you."

"Yeah," she whispered and took my hand... I squeezed her hand.

"Aang I think Katara need's to speak with you," I gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be back," I said and left the smoking garden towards Azula's lock up.

What in spirits name is she planning.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: What do you think... Please review I love feed back.  
**


	15. Chapter-15- Outside Azulas Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

_"Father please," Azula begged as we waited for Grandfather to enter. "I don't want to show grandfather! Can't Zuko go this time!"_

_"Azula," he scorned. "You will do as you're told."_

_"Let me show Grandfather! I've gotten good' I promise," I said and he hit me. "Don't you dare speak without being spoken to," he looked back at Azula. She looked terrified, Mom walked in and ran over to me and my bleeding face._

_"What happened," she asked not taking her eye's off me._

_"He fell," my father lied, and nudged Azula._

_"Yeah... Zuko's just clumsy," she helped his lie. Why? The horn blared saying the Fire Lord was coming._

_"Hurry Sit," Father said and we all complied. The room grew dark as he entered, we were silent as he approached his throne. _

_"Prince Ozai," he mused."Let's play my favorite game... Why am I dissatisfied with your presence today?"_

_"Fire Lord?"_

_"Oh I know! Yes your brother has mailed me today... He believes the wall in Ba Sing Se will break any day now. It so heartening knowing that at least one of my son's have accomplished something, but it just reminds me," he scowled at us. "What have you done? For me or... This nation?"_

_"I have done much!"_

_"Please enlighten me..."_

_"Why look before you I've graced you with Grandchildren, and married a decedent of an Avatar to prove that they shall be strong benders!"_

_"Grandchildren... Is that all."_

_"They are your grandchildren! decedents of not only you but Avatar Roku! Azula," My father motioned for her but she didn't move. "Azula Now!"_

_She stood and approached Grandfather. She started to bend slowly, with her fire slowly changing color from red to blue. Grandfathers eye's went wide. Azula then did the combination mom's Guard taught her, she landed right in front of grandfather, they were locked in stares. _

_"Blue," grandfather questioned my father._

_"Yes... Just like you," Father said as Azula went back to sit. "She is excellent Fire Lord... Better than many of the Men we have fighting now." Grandfather kept his eye's on Azula. Why does he care so much about her... I'm Just as good!_

_"I can do that too," I said and started Azulas trick, but fell. My mother came and helped me up._

_"Ozai I believe I've won today's game... Princess, Please take the children and leave... I do wish to speak with my son Alone," mother grabbed both of our hands and led us out of the room to the turtle duck pond and pulled out m favorite book The Ugly Duckling._

Why; no... How could Azula do this. She's locked up, but Katara is sure... Why did she act like she needed to get back into that building. She could have died! With everything happening I didn't even check to see if she was alright... If the fire gave her any damage, and it was Azulas fault...

I should turn around... Go check on Katara make sure she's alright.

"Fire Lord," the guards outside her room bowed.

"Please stand," I said as they did as instructed. "How is she?"

"She's been sputtering nonsense for the past few hours," said one guard.

"Say's she cannot wait to see you at the party tonight."

"Really," they both nodded there heads. "Has anyone been to see her."

"Just one," he said as she exited Azulas room.

"Zuko," Mai said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend..."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the morning... Why?" I gave her a long hard look.

"Katara was attacked today." She looked disinterested.

"Zuko, do you really think I would try to kill a girl just because you slept with her?"

"That and the fact that I said we can't be together... Yeah," she frowned at me. "But you're not why I'm here... It came from Azula... You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She looked at me and smiled.

"She was with me all morning... Nothing unusual happened, she did however ask many questions about you..."

"What did you tell her?"

"I'll see you at your Coronation Fire Lord," she said and walked down the hall, and I opened the door to Azulas room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"What is it Katara," Aang asked as I held his hands in mine. I've been silent since Zuko left, and the others followed not long after. Aang and I sat outside the demolished building, near the pond. The turtle ducks were swimming in between debri left in there pond, and it was snowing ash from the once building, making it look like it was snowing. It was quiet with only the sound of the wind and the turtle ducks... Breath Katara... You can do this... For you and Zuko.

"Aang... I," he squeezed my hands.

"Katara... It's okay I love you," Oh Agni!

"Aang I slept with Zuko!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: And the Ball Has dropped! What do you think... Please review I love feed back.  
**


	16. Chapter-16-Azulas Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release! Note At END!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"What," he said and laughed. Looked up hollering in laughter and back at me with a tint of anger in his eye's. He was forcing a smile. "What?" All I did was nod and look down. "No," he said while still smiling. "No, no, no," his smile started to fall. "NO!, Katara what in Agni! ARE YOU... FUCKING SPIRITS," his smile was gone. He stood and started to pace not speaking to me. He was going back and forth and then looking back at me. It was driving me insane!

"Aang!," I yelled and stood. "Please say something." He looked at me hard and then grabbed my head and kissed me, as passionately as he could. When he pulled away I was out of breath.

"I still love you Katara..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

The room was bright, covered in white walls, and open. Azula was sitting on a chair overlooking a barred window. Her hands were in shackles, and her wrists were bleeding from excessive attempts to escape from them. She was staring out the window, face expressionless. I took a chair from the corner of the room and sat across from her but she didn't look at me.

"Zula," I whispered the old name I used to call her as kids. Her face turned to hatred, and she gave me an evil snare.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"I will call you what I wish... How did you get that note into Katara's room?"

"How honored shall I be... The Fire Lord to bless me with his presence the day of his coronation!" She ignored my question. "And what a lovely one it will be," She grew a Cheshire smile. "Much more lovely than mine," She giggled.

"Azula,"I asked getting impatient. "How did that note get there?"  
"Oh and how the ball will be after! Everyone dancing and singing! ALL IN YOUR HONOR..." She twisted her head around and looked up at me. "Fire Lord ZUZU!" She whispered in a laugh. "How great will the unmarried bastard King be!"

"DO NOT IGNORE THE QUESTION AZULA!"

"Oh but his water tribe mistress! Will she be his Fire Lady?" She looked back at me and gave me an evil smile. "Oh wait till father finds out. You've bedded the Avatars girlfriend! He would be proud."

"Shut up Azula!"

"You know Father prefers the water tribe winches as well... Already turning out to be him, and Grandfather!"

"Azula.." I warned.

"You know I think father was wrong, you'll be a great Fire Lord! You'll be the one to run our nation into the ground!"

"Shut up Azula," I spat at her, as she smiled and leaned back.

"How is your water tribe winch? Is she good to you?"

"Katara is alive and well..."  
"Darn... I was really hoping she'd of bin a little more crisp."

"How'd you do it Azula," she giggled and looked back out the window.

"I haven't done a thing."

"Bull."

"Oh Zuzu," she smiled, and waited a long moment. "Why do you think I'll tell you my surprise present for you!"  
"What present?"

"It's not everyday your brother becomes Fire Lord."

"What are you planning?"

"Ask Mai!" Shit...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko) **

I walked out of the room knowing less than when I went in. I waited for the guards to switch then started for my room. What is Azula planning, Why does it involve Katara, and why does Mai know?

"You look troubled nephew, You should drink more Tea," Uncle said from behind me. I instantly turned around and hugged him. "Don't squeeze to hard I'm old!"

"An old man who just took back Ba Sing Se... I'm soo happy to see you uncle! So much has happened!"

"I am aware Fire Lord," he smiled. "But we have much time to talk later. You must go get ready... Your Coronation is to start soon... you cannot be late!"

"I understand Uncle..." I hugged him one last time and headed towards my room but... I stopped outside the entrance to the turtle duck pond. It was still covered in ash and it looked like it just snowed. Where's Katara...

"Fire Lord," A servant yelled and grabbed my arm. "You must come put your robes on!" He started pulling me away and towards where my fathers room was.

"Why are we here?"  
"It's the Fire Lord's chamber... This is your room." I looked up and opened the door. I've only been in this room once before and it was by mistake when i saw my father fucking a dark skinned Woman with piercing blue eye's her eye's were so sad... She was crying... My father yelled at me to leave and I never re-entered his room again... Until now.

I walked into the room to see that it hasn't changed at all from my memory. The coronation robes were hanging in a corner with tea sitting next to it with a note.

_To ease your troubles..._

Thanks Uncle. I took a drink of the tea and placed it down the started to dress. A knock came at the door, and before I could even answer Mai walked in.

"Hello, Fire Lord," she looked beautiful dressed in her fine red robes... She looked like a Fire Lady.

"Mai," I said and she kissed me.

"Are you ready?" I kissed her, to her delight.

"Yeah... Let's go," I said and grabbed her hand guiding her with me out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: I'm really sorry for the Cliff's I really am , but... What'd Yall Think?  
**


	17. Chapter-17- Aang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Aang... I love you too but..." His face twisted in sadness, but he didn't cry. He stepped away from me and looked up at the sky and sarted to laugh, as the wind around us started to picking up and the ashes started to spiral. With all the ash being thrown around it started being hard to breath. Aang stopped laughing, as he started to levitate and he began to go into the Avatar state.

"Aang," I softly choked out as falling to the ground trying to find breath. Aang please stop, I'm sorry... Aang's wind picked up even more as some of the ash started to reignite and hit me burning my clothes and skin. I cried out in pain, there were servants standing outside the cyclone in horror, not knowing what to do. They knew that I needed help but were too scared of the Avatar to do anything to stop him. I lost my full ability to breath, and my vision started to spot as Iroh came into view.

"Aang," He yelled and Aang turned towards him. "You're killing her! STOP THIS," Aang looked toward where I was cunvulsing on the ground as i was being pelted with small flames burning my skin. Iroh yelled and jummped into the cyclone, and Aang immediately stopped falling and hitting the ground hard. I took a hudge breath and started panting. "Katara," Iroh said and held my head up so I could breath.

"Katara," Aang said and tried to reach for me, but I moved closer into Irohs comfort away from Aang with all the strength I could muster I shook my head no. His eye's glossed over, and he stood taking one more look at me and then Jumped onto the closest building and then disappeared.

"Katara, are you alright," Iroh asked as he helped me up and I leaned on him greatly for support.

"Yeah," I exhaled heavily, and looked to where Aang left, and servants took me from Iroh, and started leading me through the palace with him right behind me. "katara... Why was Aang... Why did he."

"I hurt him," I said honestly and looked at the old man. So wise and full of wisdom.

"I do not understand," Iroh said as we walked into a room with a blue gown that looked like an extravagant waterfall hung up, Zuko must have had it made. "Aang cares for you deeply why would he even allow you to be in a position to be hurt," he asked as looking at my burnt and fringed skin. I winced in pain as he touched it. I looked into his eye's and just knew.

"I slept with Zuko, and we are together... I do not know if what we have is love exactly, but... There is something there." He smiled and looked at my arms again then held my hands.

"That boy has had an infatuation with you since the two of you have met," he laughed. "You're the main reason he has followed the Avatar for so long... These marks will be here for a while, but will not last forever... you and my nephew..." His smile grew wider. "Lady Katara... Thank you." He stood and started for the door.

"Iroh... Why are you thanking me."

"Because... You cannot have fire without water... And I just won the bet!"

"Bet?"

"While we were preparing for battle at the base outside Ba Sing Sei the other Masters and I bet if you and the Avatar would stay together... Lets just say I just won 300 silver coins from Pakku!" Oh Agni... I smiled and hugged Iroh.

"Thank you," I said to him and he hugged me back.

"I never doubt the truth of the spirits..." He pulled away and smiled at me. "You better get ready for the cornation... The Fire Lord will not start until he see's his Water Lady."

I nodded my head as he left and I got dressed. The dress looked beautiful against my skin but there was now way I could hide the damage Aang did on my skin... And It looked bad. I asked one of the servants to get me a shawl to cover up and it did very well as long as you didn't look at me too closely.

"Water Lady," I whispered as looking at myself in the mirror. As much as I hate being called that I did look the part, and maybe if I'm Zuko's Water Lady... I could get over it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Aang)**

I sat on a roof overlooking Zuko's room as I watched him get ready. Katara slept with Zuko... They hid it from me... I hurt Katara. I closed my eyes and cried. How could I hurt her... I love her more then anything else ever in this world...

"Avatar Aang," Iroh's voice said from behind me. "How is she?"

"She has been better," he said and sat next to me. "Her skin is heavily damaged and she'll be coughing up ash for the next few hours but she is alive." We watched as Zuko approached the window drinking some tea. "You know It's not good to spy on people." I nodded my head.

"I could have killed her..."

"Yes... But you did not."

"Because you stopped me! If you came two minutes later.."

"She would have been dead." Zuko sat the tea down. "Was it because of my nephew?" I nodded my head yes.

"I loved her first..."

"I understand your pain... Loving people hurts... But your actions after are what show your true love... Do not hate them for choosing each other... They love you enough to tell you the truth, do you love them enough to allow them to love each other? Or will you wallow in the pain you feel while they are together," He stood and held out his hand. "Take some advice from an old man... Greet them with kindness... It'll make you focus on your sorrow less, and on the happiness you see everyday in others, and you'll one day see your happiness again." I smiled and hugged the man as we looked back towards Zuko.

"He's about to be the Fire Lord..."

"Yes he is... He will bring this Nation back to it's success... With the help of the Water Lady."

"Water Lady?"

"Katara," he smiled at me as we took one more look towards Zuko's room as Mai walked in.

"What is she doing.." Mai and Zuko kissed. "Spirits!"

"Oh nephew!"

"Aang," Iroh said in a concerned voice. "After the coronation..."

"What about Katara," I asked as he looked down sad.

"I do not know... But I'm gonna kill him first!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: I really liked this chapter. Iroh has always been my fav Character! What'd you guys think?  
**


	18. Chapter-18 Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Why is this taking so long," Sokka complained as we waited for our fathers ship to dock. The last time we seen each other we were fleeing Azula... But now we no longer need to run. We can finally be a family again. "The ship's docked where is he?"

"How about look'n behind ya," we turned around and saw our father.

"Dad," we yelled in unison and tackled him into a hug.

"Oh how I've missed you," he said and pulled away from us. "Let me look at you," He looked over Sokka. "Still fit."

"As a mitten," Sokka replied.

"Still witty?"

"As always."

"Staying out of trouble?"

"Well.."

"Don't answer that... Still with that crazy girl?"

"Yep!"

"Good," He looked at me. "Katara... You look..." His eye's glossed over. "Like your mother... A proud Water Lady."

"Dad," he hugged me.

"No... no crying today... Today is a proud day! We have won, all Nations can finally live in peace once more! Thanks to the Avatar, and his friends... My children. Our worlds greatest heroes!"

"Well I don't wanna brag," Sokka said and I elbowed him. "Ow! Hey," Dad and I laughed.

"Some thing's never change... You must tell me everything! But first... How are you?" My father asked and Sokka and I looked between him and I as we walked to the grand court yard where Zuko was to be crowned.

"We are great... Happiest ever," I honestly said.

"That is wonderful! I heard rumor across the nations that the Avatar has chosen his mate is this true... Are you and Aang?"

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as she ran up to our group in her full lead Kyoshi uniform, and kissed him, and he her.

"There's my favorite warrior!" Dad said to her and she instantly separated from Sokka and hugged him.

"Hadoka, how are you!"

"Better now that I am with my family," she smiled.

"Good!"

"Uh... Dad I thought I was your favorite warrior?" Sokka said and Suki went back and gave him a side embrace.

"Of course you are," he said and Sokka started walking then dad winked at Suki and she laughed. "So Katara... You and Aang?"

"Ugh... Yeah, about that... Anag and I... We aren't..." His smile faded.

"What happened?" He said seriously. "Did he?"

"No..no, Aang would never... Not without my consent."

"Then why is everyone saying that you and Aang have... You know.."

"Know what," Sokka asked and got serious too. The thought of his sister sleeping with Aang would be bad enough... To think when he finds out I'm with the Fire Lord instead.

"That they have consummated there relationship," my father said calmly and clinched his fists. How quickly rumors spread... I thought it was only a palace rumor, but all the nations...

"WHAT!"

"Sokka calm down," Suki said and caressed his shoulder.  
"No we didn't... It was just a palace rumour... Aang and I are not together... Nor will we ever be." Sokka looked relieved, and my Father and Suki looked sad.

"What happened," Suki asked. "You both looked so happy last night?"

"I just noticed that he and I aren't meant to be..." Okay... Here I go... Taking a step. We were now standing in the middle of the inaugural square. "I fell in love with someone else."

"What!" Sokka and Dad both yelled.

"Who!" Suki said and shielded me from the two men. As the gong then blared indicating it was starting. "I have to get to my girls..." She looked between us all. "We will speak about this later..." She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Do not tell them... They'll kill him." And she ran to the Kyoshi Warriors side.

"Who," Sokka demanded as Iroh and Aang walked out and we stepped into our places. "Katara... Who!" He whispered forcefully, and dad hit him upside the head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"Are you ready... Prince" One of the Monks asked me as I stood behind the curtains with Mai. To be honest I was getting nervous... Could I really lead this nation? Get it back on track, and not be my father...

"Whats wrong," Mai asked and squeezed my hand.

"Just nervous," I said honestly to her. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course," She smiled. "I've always believed in you." She kissed me but it felt wrong... "What's wrong now?"

"I don't know..." I stepped away from her... Where's Katara; Find Katara.

"It'll be okay Zuko," She picked up a glass of tea. "Like Uncle said," She handed me the cup. "Tea helps everything." Don't! Don't do it! I drank the tea and looked back at Mai. "Well?"

"I love you," I kissed her and gave her hand one last squeeze as I walked out to a screaming crowed of happy Nations...

"Please... The real Hero is the Avatar," I said and smiled at my friend who gave me an upset stare and then smiled towards the Nations. "The One hundred year War is over!" They all cheered again. "I promised my Uncle that I will Lead this Nation... The road ahead will be challenging, and may take another hundred years to get back to the peace the War had divided our Nations, but with the Avatar's help," Aang looked at me. "We can get back on the right path to begin a new era... Of friendship and peace," I said and kneeled as the Monk approached me.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" He yelled and placed my fathers crown on my head. I stood and everyone cheered. I looked down at all my friends... They were so happy for me. They cheered so loudly... Katara was the loudest... Katara!

"I have an announcement... I have chosen our nations next Fire Lady." Katara looks... Like Royalty...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Oh In Spirits!" I said aloud and my father looked at me strangely, as I looked up at Zuko's face... He was crying now... In front of his whole nation.

"She Is the most beautiful and powerful woman I have ever met... I love her more than I can express... And I know she'll help me lead this nation well." He said as his eye's didn't leave mine. Is he really about to... "Mai," he announced and she walked out, and they kissed. I started crying.

"What..."

"Katara," my father said concerned.  
"Excuse me," I said and walked into the nearest building entrance.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"I love you," Mai said as we were all back inside the building.

"I love you too," no you don't! You love Katara stop this madness.

"Nephew," Uncle said and hugged me.

"Uncle!"

"Zuko I am so proud of you... May we talk in private?"

"Of course Uncle," I kissed Mai one last time. "I'll see you at the ball," she nodded, and I walked with Uncle he was silent as we entered my study. " What do we need to discuss uncle?" He shut and locked the door. As Aang dropped from the ceiling. "what's going on?" I asked and Uncle punched me in the face.

"What In spirits are you doing?"

"Uncle!?"

"Why would you do this to Katara?" Aang asked as I was now locked in a room with two out of the tree most important people in my life... And I can't stop what was to come out of my mouth next.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

What is he doing... Declaring his love for Mai? I thought... I thought... Of course he would choose Mai... He picked his nation... I should just leave... Never talk to him again... See if Aang would take me back? After everything we've been through today... What made him choose her? I have to know. I opened the door to his chamber to see a blue flash and my vision went black, but I could hear a females psychotic laughter.

"Azula," I whispered.

"Oh my my, what a gift to be given... Not Zuzu, but his water tribe whore!" I felt her creep over me to my ear. "What a great coronation present don't you think." I tried to cry for help but couldn't. "Oh dear the Water Tribe Princess needs help... But who will save her?" She said and a excrushiating shock ran through my body... And then everything was gone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Sorry for making you wait for so long! I really liked writing this one... So what'd you think what's next? So many cliffs!  
**


	19. Chapter-19- Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"Are you seriously going to sit here interrogating me, when I just got engaged to the woman of my dreams?" That's not true! Katara is the only woman you want and need... What am I saying!

"Zuko... Why are you declaring your love for Katara in the Morning, but now Mai in the eve? What is going on with you my boy?"

"Nothing other than seeing the truth! What happened with Katara I'm sorry about... And at one point I did love her," You are still in love with her! "But as soon as I seen Mai I just knew that..." This is wrong! "She is the one for me and this country!" They were both silent... They looked between each other and frowned.

"Zuko... This isn't you," Uncle said, and I stood up fast, but only to be hit by a gust of air by Aang and fell back into my seat.

"You are supposed to be my friends!"

"We are," Aang yelled finally speaking. "Katara loves you! More than me," He laughed in sadness. "She finally told me this morning what happened!" A wind started spinning around us making objects fly around the room. He was livid.

"Aang," my Uncle warned.

"And you know What I did!" I clinched the seat digging my nails into its arms. "I went into the Avatar Sate! I was unable to control myself!"  
"Is she okay," I whispered, and clinched my jaw. Katara has to be okay! I just saw her but...

"The air around us got thin, as I accidentally started reigniting the ashes flying around creating small balls of fire flying around us!"

"Did you hurt her," I asked louder, as my anger and fear grew... If anything happened to her.

"In it all I didn't even know I was suffocating her and pelting Burning her skin with fire!" I leapt out of my chair and held him by his collar, and everything in the room stopped.

"Is She Okay," I asked him, and he frowned, eye's glossing over.

"I all most killed her," he whispered. He almost killed her because of me... I pressured her to tell him, and he lost it... She was his best friend! Katara! My Katara... And she could be hurt right now and I did worse by breaking her heart!

"Oh spirits," I said falling back into the chair tears in my eye's.

"Zuko," Uncle said and sat as did Aang. "Why did you choose Mai..."

"I didn't," I said honestly and looked between the two... "I love Katara... I want her as my Fire Lady, or water Lady or whatever she want's to be called! I love her and I want her to be my wife!" They looked at me knowingly.

"We know," Uncle said sadly... "What happened?"

"I think I know... It's the Tea," Aang looked at me. "The same that Katara drank when she thought she wanted you, The one we were given that morning with the flammable note, and the one I drank right before the coronation... It has to all be the same Tea!"

"Why would someone use Tea to separate you and Katara..."  
"It wasn't used to separate them but to distract them... All of us," said Uncle.

"But who would need that distraction... Ozai," asked Aang.

"No he's to far to be able to."

"Then who's close enough to do that kind of Damage and hates us enough to try this."

"Shit," I said and stood. They looked confused.

"Zuko," Uncle said as I ran to the door with them right behind me. "It's Azula," I yelled back at them and we ran down the halls toward her room. Her guards were gone, I swung open the door to see two dead men lying on the floor. They came in after me and looked confused.

"Zuko... What happened here," Aang asked as looked down at the sceene in disgust.

"Azula has escapped," I hit the wall behind me.

"Nephew... what can she do? It will be alright... She is stuck in the palace, you have nothing to fear."

"That's not true," Aang said and pointed at the side wall with a message written in a guards blood. "To my brother on his coronation day... Because you are so set on ruining my happiness, now I will ruin your's Congratulations Fire Lord," he read out loud. "How does she plan to do that? The coronation is over."

"Nephew... Think... When you last visited her did she say anything that would give us a clue of her next move?"

"She said she had a present for me... And I should ask Mai about it, but..."

"But?"

"What is it Zuko," Aang asked as I looked to where she and I sat.

_"How is your water tribe winch?"_

"I thought she was asking out of spite... She wants to hurt me the way I hurt her... By taking away the one thing that actually may make me happy."

"Oh how I hate that child sometimes," Uncle said.. As I ran out of the room. Please be safe!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Oh ho I love the cliffy's  
**


	20. Chapter-20-War Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

The War room was loud as everyone was chattering. All not knowing why they were called here. All our allies here. Hakoda and Sokka kept trying to engage in conversation with me but I could not respond, how could I she's in danger because of me. When I got to my room after running from Azula's the you could smell singed flesh, before you even got to the room... When I walked in I thought I'd seen them; hoped, but they were gone...

"Okay why are we here," Suki yelled as she walked in her hair halfway done, Make up on only half of her face, and only in a robe. "I have a ball to get ready for, that starts in an hour as a matter of fact, so this had better be important!"

"Trust me... I would not have called you here if it wasn't," Aang said as I stood and Addressed the group.

"Thank you for coming... It seems that something has come up..." I grew silent as I looked into Sokka and Hakoda's eyes... They have her eye's.

"Zuko," Aang whispered as I couldn't speak. Those same eye's in danger because I was unable to protect her the way she needed. "Zuko," He said as Hadoka gave me a weird look.

"What is it," He said curiously.

"Where's Katara," Sokka said as looking around the room.

"Zuko," Aang said as I couldn't stop my mouth.

"I am sorry Hakoda... It is all my fault."

"What do you mean... What Happened, where is my daughter!" He yelled and stood but I held my ground.

"If she and I... If we," I looked into his blue eye's... So much like her's.

"Oh My," Suki said as then covering her mouth.

"Where's my daughter," Hakoda yelled again. I took a big intake of breath.

"Azula escaped... She killed her two guards, and... Katara is now missing," The room went silent.

"What," Hakoda said and slumped back into his chair. "Why would Azula take her, she is no longer with the Avatar, not a good hostage! No leverage! Why would she take Katara!"

"Katara's still my friend," Aang said. "But she wasn't taken because of me..."

"It's my fault," I said and He and Sokka gave me a dumbfounded look.

"I don't understand..."

"High Chief I... Your daughter and I."

"He's the guy Katara fell for..." Suki said as standing, and looked at me pissed. The wo men looked at me and jumped, Suki grabbed Sokka as Hokoda grabbed me and pulled me to his face.

"You What!" I took his hands and pulled him off me, as Aang and Iroh held him. I hate being manhandled.

"It's true... Katara and I are together and I wish that it is to be for a long time..."

"And with you just declaring your love for that Fire Nation Girl? You Broke my daughters heart, I'll kill you" he tried to come at me but I dodged his attack.

"It was false... A False declaration brought by a horrid tea... I love your daughter and wish to show her that, and how that whole thing at the coronation was a trick pulled by Azula and Mai... The only thing I am concerned with right now is getting Katara back! After that you may do with me what you wish, but for now I need my friends to help me save the woman I love." Everyone grew quiet again.

"So we're gonna save Sugar Queen," Toph laughed. "What's the plan?"

"I do not Know... But You my trusted friends are the best... I wouldn't ask you if I didn't need your help, If Katara Didn't need it..."

"What Is our move," Hakoda asked as taking his seat again. "How do we get her back?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review! They Keep Me Going!  
**


	21. Chapter-21- Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"I don't like this," Hakoda said as everyone was entering the ball room one by one. "How am I supposed to act normal with this."

"Like I like this plan any better," I spat at the man as Toph and Uncle went threw the curtain as there names were called.

"Hush it you too," Sukki scorned us in hushed tones. "If we want this to work then we must do what needs to be done... For Katara," She walked threw the curtains as the announcer addressed her as leader of the Kyoshi warriors who we had double up as guards for tonight.

"For Katara," Hakoda said and disappeared behind the curtain, and the crowd greeted the chief.

"For Katara," I took a deep breath in, and closed my eyes. For her I can do this. I walked threw the curtain, to the top of the staircase to see everyone looking at me in awe.

"Announcing his Majesty Fire Lord Zuko," the announcer yelled to the crowd and they all bowed...

"Thank you all for coming," I said and forced a smile... These are my people they need me just as much as Katara does. "Let us ring in this new era together, and celebrate the time to come," I walked down the steps and bowed to them, and we all stood. "Now I will be honored if my fiance your soon to be Fire Lady would please share with me the first dance," Mai walked out of the crowed in a gorgeous blue dress much like the one Katara was wearing at the coronation. She looked different her hair was down and she was wearing make up that shown the beauty of a girl I once fallen for, but she is one who is trying to separate me and Katara... She is not that same girl anymore... Now she's the monster.

"Fire Lord," She bowed and I extended my hand... Just follow the plan. She took my hand and I swirled us into a dance that the others soon joined in. We were all dancing and smiling, but as I met eye's with Aang who was struggling to dance with Toph, and Sokka gliding around the dance floor with Suki, I pulled away from Mai and forced my smile more. "You're overly happy."

"I'm excited for our future," I lied, as she went in for a kiss, and Uncle grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance.

"You will have time for kissing after the wedding," He laughed. "But now will you honor an old man a dance with his soon to be Niece."

"Go ahead," I said and gave the man a silent thanks. As I walked over to where a man was serving drinks. "The strongest thing you have," I whispered to him as I turned from an angry Sokka and Suki walking up to the bar not noticing me sitting a few seats away from them.

"Why did you stop me in the war room," he angrily whispered to her.

"Because if I didn't you were going to do something you would regret," she scorned back.

"I can handle Zuko! Have been for years!"

"You know what I mean."

"No I really don't!"

"If he's the guy Katara's with then you shouldn't try to kill him."

"It's his fault that she's been kidnapped! That we're all in this position in the first place!"

"Sokka," she touched his arm as I was handed my drink. "He's not the one who took her away... Azula is."

"Yeah but what about when we get her back and Azula's back in prison... Where will she be then, she has a duty to her people," Suki took his hand and kissed it as I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Mai holding a tea cup, and I gulped, as Suki said something to Sokka and then met her eye's with mine.

"You shouldn't be drinking... You're a leader now have to keep up appearances," She held out the tea cup to me as I looked around the room meeting my friends watchful stares back to Suki's, and she nodded. I took the tea from here and drank it all. I placed the cup back down on the table. Stick to the plan...

"You look beautiful tonight," I whispered to her, and she smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I took her hand and my smile widened.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear. "Want to get away for a bit... I know you're not really one for parties."

"For you I am... Anyway there's nothing else we can really do."

"Oh I have a few idea's," She quirked her eye brow at me as I took her hand and started to lead her out of the ballroom towards my study.

"What do you plan to do Fire Lord," she asked as I opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Everything," I said back and closed the door locking it in the process... "Tonight Mai; You're mine."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review! They Keep Me Going!  
**


	22. Chapter-22-Interogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!  
**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

"Zuko," she moaned as I closed the door, and locked it. I turned to her as she started to nibble on my neck. "I have missed this so much. I've missed you so much." She separated and looked me in the eye. "I love you." I pushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"You look exquisite," she blushed and led me to a chair. She tried to sit me down but I maneuvered to make it so she was sitting. "Tonight might be about me, but I would like to spend it thanking you," I knelt down to her. "In all ways possible," she gave me a devilish grin.

"And how would you start?"

"Zuko," Aang said and I stood.

"You stay put," She nodded as I opened the door and he and Toph walked in. "Aang, right now's really not a good time."

"I know, I know, but could you please just settle a little debate between toph and I," Mai looked between the two still sitting in the chair.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you see Toph thinks your wedding colors will be red and gold," Mai gave me a confused glance. "But I think that your wedding colors will be red and blue."

"Why would they ever be blue," Mai spat.

"Because... He's gonna marry Katara," Aang said as her eyes widened and she tried to run, but Toph bended her feet to the floor. She opened her mouth to yell as my hand came it closing off all the noise it made.

"Where is she," she was hyperventilating as I held her mouth tighter. "Mai where is Katara," I removed my hand and she spit in my face.

"If she's still with Azula then she may be long dead."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

We all met up in my office, with Uncle and Hakoda not letting there eye's move from Mai who hasn't spoken since she said Katara was dead. Sokka and Sukki were at my side as Toph and Aang spoke in hushed tones in the corner of the room. Everyone sat anxious as Hakoda walked up to Mai.

"Where is my daughter," She looked over to me expressionless.

"Dead," he slapped her across the face... As everyone in the room jumped. Torture... Many of us were against it especially Uncle and Aang, but as Sokka said it was the only way to get all the information we needed, as quickly as we did to save Katara. Mai looked shocked but she turned back to him and her face went back to being expressionless. "you thought that would make talk? A little tap on the face? Azula liked to play games worse then that." Hakoda clinched his fist.

"Where is my daughter you vile little bitch," she smiled at him.

"She's dead."

"NO," he was in her face, "Don't lie to me!"  
"Why would I lie... What could I gain? She is dead... Azula doesn't like loose ends." He was shaking and yelled in her face as he turned in frustration.

"Zuko," he huffed as I walked up to him. "She's not gonna break... Azula's trained her, not to respond."

"Azula didn't have to train her... She's just like that all on her own," I looked over to her, she looked around the room like this was nothing. "Let me try one more time," I walked up to her and she smiled at me. "Where is she Mai?"

"Zuko, I already told you... She's dead Azula promised to destroy all that you hold dear... That water tribe winch is gone, you should move on... You don't need her to heal you."  
"Mai... Where is Katara?" She huffed and smiled...

"Well I don't know where she is now... But the last thing I was was her convulsing on a wet floor... She looked a little singed... Shocked even."

"She didn't," I grabbed at Mai violently, pulling her head up to mine, I was snarling. It was the first time Mai actually looked scared. But as soon as it showed it was gone. "Azula shot her with lightening!" My fists started to smoke, but i didn't care... Mai was dead to me, as much as my father.

"Zuko," Uncle said and tried to pull me from her.

"She's lying! Katara's alive!" My fist burst into a flame singing her clothes, she yelled in pain, as Sokka and Aang pulled me off her and out of the room. "Do it," I said to uncle nodded and frowned. I knew how much he hated torturing people, he was the best while he was the top general during the war. Sukki shut the door as she Uncle and Hakoda stayed inside... It's for Katara...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Her screams echoed threw the halls... As you could tell it chilled Aang to the bone... He held Toph's hand as she drew small circles into his.

Sokka looked angry but he's been silent the whole time.

"Hey," I said to him, but he didn't respond. "So... How have you and Sukki been."

"We've been better," He said and looked straight at the wall.

"Oh... Has something happened?"

"Other then my sister being kidnapped, and I found out she was sleeping with the guy who used to relentlessly pursue us," He paused stopping himself. "It's been a lot on our relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," he turned to me. "Just know that when we get my sister back I'm kicking your ass."

"I honestly wouldn't expect anything less," we smiled at each other as another cry of pain came from Mai.

"Do you really think she knows where they are?"

"Azula trust few people... But if she wold tell anyone it would be Mai... She's her only friend left with Ty Lee being done with her and returning to the circus..." We both fell silent...

"I hope Sugar Queens okay," Toph said and Aang squeezed her hand.

"She's the strongest of all of us... Always seeing hope in us and knowing that we'll pull threw.. Now she needs us to do the same... She's going to live and we're gonna save her... We're her friends and her hope," Aang said as Uncle and Hakoda walked out of the room.

"She passed out from excessive blood loss," Uncle said as I tried to walk in. "No... I wouldn't go in there... It's.. Messy," I looked between the men.

"Did she say anything?" Sukki came out covered in blood.

"She said to look where you spent the most of your childhood."  
"The pond," I said and started to run but Hakoda grabbed me.

"I Want her back as quickly as possible too but as for now it's too dangerous to just run in..."

"I can't wait any longer... If Mai is right she doesn't have much time left... And I can't lose her." I said as I started to run with Aang Toph Sokka and Suki in Tow with me. We're coming.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: Please Review! They Keep Me Going!  
**


	23. Chapter-23- Soldier Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

_I sat in my room staring out the window at my mothers cherry blossom tree. Why would she leave? She promised to always love me, but she was the only one that loved me._

_"You're still crying," Azula asked as she stood in the door way of my room. "She gone, get over it! It's not like she loved us."_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_"Because it's true! If she loved us she wouldn't of left!"_

_"We don't know why she left!" I yelled back as Azula came in and slapped me. _

_"Don't be silly... She didn't want us anymore. She didn't want any of it anymore. So she ran! I heard her talking with grandfather last night in his chamber..." She looked shaken. "He tried his hardest to get her to stay from what I heard... But she wasn't having any of it... When she left Grandfather was silent, and then dad showed up, and..." She grew silent again. "Mom's gone Zuko... She didn't love us."_

_"No Azula... She didn't love you."_

"Sparky stop," Toph yelled as she pulled me from rounding the corner. As she lifted a large wall blocking my way.

"What in Agni Toph!"

"I feel bodies... One is moving quickly, like its convulsing... The other is walking slowly... I think it's them." She let go of my hand as I staired at the wall she just made...

"Move the wall," I said and she complied. Everyone started slowly walking forward as I felt someone pull on my hand.

"Zuko," Aang said softly. "I don't know what we're going to see in there but... You have to promise to get her out of there... I've never been able to control myself when it comes to her, and... You must promise to me that you will get Katara out of there before I break... I can't handle it if I hurt her again." I clinched my fists as I remembered how I wasn't there to protect her last time.

"_Leaves from the vine, Falling so slow,"_ I heard Azula start to sing as we started walking again.

"I will do my best."

"_Like tiny fragile shells, Drifting in the foam..." Azula continued as we came to the cherry blossom tree._

_"Little Soldier boy come marching home," It's the song mom and Iroh used to sing to us. I looked up at the tree and it was like the last time she sang it to me... The night she left. I was sitting beneath the tree and the sun was shinning bright as I held the book she used to read to me. Maybe Azulas right... Why would she ever love me._

_"Zuko," I heard a soft voice call to me, as I looked up at the cloaked woman, and gave her a questioning stare._

_"Yes," I asked as I tried to pull myself together._

_"Oh my dear Zuko," she knelt in front of me and lifted her hood a bit, as it revealed my mother. I grabbed onto her into a large hug and started crying into her. "I am so sorry my son." She said and started to stroke my hair._

_"Mother... Why did you leave?"_

_"For the same reason why I must leave again... I've done something terrible, and I will not ever be allowed to return." I cried harder at what she said._

_"Take me with you," I begged, but she shook her head no._

_"I can not my son... Where I'm going you can not," I started to cry harder. _

_"Please don't go mother... Please!" _

_"Shhh..." She tried to calm me. "Zuko... I love you my son... Please remember that."_

_"If you love me why would you leave?"_

_"It's because I love you that I must leave." I cuddled further into her._

_"Leaves from the Vine, falling so slow," She started to sing, as I started to stop crying. "Like tiny fragile shells, drifting in the foam." My eye's started to grow tired."Little Soldier boy, come marching home."_

_I jolted up awake in my room. I looked out my window to see a figure still down under the tree, i ran out of the my room fast as I went into the gardens. _

_"Mother," I yelled as I wrapped my arm's around her. "Don't go."_

_"Zuko," The deep voice responded voice hardened. He lifted his hood to reveal my Uncle._

_"Where's mother," I asked again as he shook his head no and I started to cry into his leg. He knelt down and hugged me as I felt him chock down a sob._

_"I am going to miss her too..."  
_

"Zuzu!" Azula exclaimed as we all entered the room. "Took you long enough," she huffed. As I looked down at her feet. Katara was soaked, sprawled on the floor blood dripping from her head and abdomen. She was shaking slightly as she tried to reach out for me and Azula stepped on her hand making her whimper and me growl. "Princess hasn't been doing to good."

"Azula... Let her go! Your issue is with me not her!"

"No I think its partly with her."

"I'm the one who took your rule! I'm the one who has taken away your family!"

"Actually how I remember it; it was her who chained me down and smacked me around as you laid doing much of what your water tribe winch is doing now... As for me not having a family I do have one... And rest assured as soon as I'm done here I'm going to free the one Man who has always shown me love."

"Father never truly loved either of us Azula! How long will it take you to finally realize he loves power more!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love me Zuzu... Any way, taking away the last thing that might of loved you makes my job to ruin you easier!"

"Taking her away wont stop me! It'll just ruin any chance of me ever wanting to have you in my life... Are you really ready to lose the only person to see good in you?" She yanked Katara up by her hair, putting a flaming hand up next to her face.

"Azula," Aang yelled. "You're not thinking clearly! You are out numbered against many masters... You have no chance to win!"

"Do you think I DO NOT KNOW THAT!" Azula looked back at me. "Zuzu... Zuko, I have no brother."

"AZULA," I yelled as a flash of light went off as steam then filled the room.

"Why you Filthy Little PEASANT!" I heard Azula yell as wind started spinning fast around us.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled as fire started swirling around us. Something ran into me hard as I caught it before it fell away from me.

"Katara," i gasped as she held onto me. I looked at Aang who was already in the Avatar state. He looked towards me as I lifted Katara and pulled on Sokka. We ran back behind the wall as Toph put it back up. "Here," I said and handed her to her brother. "Get her to Uncle quickly!"

"I'm not leaving this fight!"

"You have to! I'm the only one who can stop Azula... Katara need's you... Now GO!" I yelled and he ran back the way we came as I looked beck at the wall. I have to kill my sister. I knocked on the wall as Toph let it back down. I have no sister.  
_"Brave little soldier boy, Comes marching home."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: I am seriously so sorry for how long it took me to come out with this! I have just been in such a writing rut wanting to get this chapter just right! I really hope you guys like it and I'll post sometime in the near future! Please Review, they make me want to post more, and tell me how your feeling. Till Next time :D 3**


	24. Chapter-24- Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

It happened in a flash. I don't remember much. I was cold... Very cold. I couldn't move. I was stuck and Azula was determined to kill me. I honestly wouldn't mind it now... I can't feel any pain anymore.

_"Leaves from vine falling so slow," _I heard someone softly sing. The voice was faint but gentle, like a sweet lullaby telling me to sleep. My vision was still black, but I felt something step hard on my wrist, as people started yelling. Could it be? My friends have come to save me? Why would it matter... Do I actually want to live? Could I? Knowing Zuko loves another, hes chosen someone else? This isn't like me. Determining my life based off the love of a man. We haven't even really been together for that long, he doesn't need me. He's happy with Mai, maybe I can die, knowing that he's happy.

Something yanked my body upwards by my hair, shooting a jolt of pain back through my body. As someone screamed... Wait I screamed, that was my voice. I didn't know if I was being saved or killed, but I cant handle this pain much longer. I used my reaming strength and did something I thought I'd never do again... I blood bended the person holding me, as I was thrown forwards into something warm.

"Katara," I heard a familiar voice choke out, as my body was lifted, and I settled into the warmth. It was so comforting, like the spirits way of telling me that, its okay. I love this feeling, the last time I felt this safe warmth was with Zuko. Could it be you? Would you come and save me? Knowing him he would, but this warmth is no longer mine... It's Mai's now. I shouldn't feel comfort in him, he doesn't want me... But I still want him.

I felt the warmth leave my body as new arms were holding my body. And I started to cry... I knew it wouldn't last... He doesn't want me anymore.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I heard Katara's cry of a whimper as Sokka ran with her away from the scene. Azula was on the ground, and Aang walked slowly towards her. He was going to kill her, and justifiably so. He raised his arm up intending to finish her off.

_"Zuzu... Will you promise me something," My mother asked as we walked around the pond._

_"What?"_

_"Watch after your sister... I know she can be a pain at times but, she does love you."_

_"Yeah right, she hates me! She's stated that numerous times.!"_

_"I know dear, but what she say's and what she feel's are two different things... She has been through a lot these past few months. And I know she just needs one person looking after her."_

_"But..."_

_"No but's Zuko... Promise me."_

Aang swung his arm down.

"AANG!" I yelled knocking the Avatar out of his trance. He looked down at what he was about to do, and back to me shaking, tears in his eye's. He stumbled back breathing heavy. He would hate himself forever if he killed her... Even if it was for the greater good.

"Zuko," he said in a thankful tone as a shot of lightning went through his body.

"AANG!" he fell to the ground with a hard thud, as Azula started laughing again.

"Aang," Toph said as she started throwing her hardest attacks at Azula. My sister gracefully dodged them all, as she threw Toph back throwing her into a wall.

"And down goes the blind bitch..." She looked at me and sneered. "It's just you and me now Zuzu... And with out your little princess to protect you..." she clicked her mouth at me. "Shame..."

_"Promise."_

"Zula... Please."

"Begging now are we? Father will thank me when I rid of you."

"I know he will... I'm a disgrace, and I was never like you... Everyone liked you more. The people, father, grandfather." Something inside her ticked and she shot lightning at me and I redirected it. "They all knew I was inadequate for this nation!" She shot at me again moving forward and I redirected it again. "You were the perfect child! In every way! Good grades, adorned by all, a master bender by the age of eight! And a master of war by fifteen," She kept shooting at me and I kept redirecting as we were moving closer to each other. "You were such a standard to be compared to growing up, and I was never able to match up!" We were mere feet apart now. "Both Father and Grandfather wanted you to be the one to rule... From the day Grandfather ordered Father to kill me... They wanted there successor to be you," She shot her hand up again and i grabbed onto her hand.

"Stop," she said tears in her eye's.

"Everyone..." She fought against me.

"Well brother... You finally have your chance... Kill me." She gave me a hard stare, she was without fear. She wasn't the same girl from my child hood, that girl died long ago. I lifted my hand ready to strike. She closed her eye's.

"Goodbye Zula," I shot my hand down lightning striking threw it as a strong hand grabbed it and redirected it at my mothers tree, setting it aflame. I looked up at Aang who brought his hand down to Azula's forehead making her whole body turn bright, and she slumped against me. "Aang," I questioned, and he turned from me.

"Don't... " He said softly. "You would of hated yourself if you killed her..." He looked at me long. "Thank you." He said and walked over to Toph and healed her head, as I looked down at my sister... He took away her bending.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**NOTE: So another chapter down. Sorry It's been taking me so long, but I just want to make this perfect for you guys. What'd you think please leave a review at the bottom! Till next time! **


	25. Chapter-25-Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

_I felt like I was floating... Floating threw a stream. The pain was gone now, and I couldn't see much but the darkness. I could hear voices... Soft murmurs of encouragement... It was my friends, of that I was sure. It was a while until I felt the same warmth from before again... But It was faint like it's strength was weakening... Or maybe it was me. Sometimes the voices would get really loud... And sometimes they would be really soft, like it was just one persons voice asking, no telling me that I have to come back._

_I don't know how long I was floating an hour, a day, weeks? The time was nice though... Makes it so I can think... Zuko chose Mai, but Azula kidnapped me to hurt Zuko... Maybe he didn't willingly choose her, what am I thinking... He had to of, but at the same time, I chose Aang, and didn't want it... Maybe this is the same thing? Lot's riding on a maybe... And what do I feel towards him anyway? Maybe we were just meant to be a fling... And maybe I am meant to be with Aang... So many what if's. I know what I feel for Zuko, and..._ I shot right up in bed breathing heavily.

"Katara," Zuko said and instantly hugged me, holding me tightly to himself.

"Zuko," I asked shakily, and started to cry.

"It's me," he said and looked back at me. "It's me." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"What in Spirits Zuko," I yelled and hit him. "Why are you here!" I yelled remembering the events before my kidnapping.

"Katara," he said confused. As I hit him again, pushing him backwards. I stood quickly out of bed, pushing him again, but falling forward in the process. "Katara," he said again in worry as he caught me.

"Don't you touch me!" He didn't respond, he just lifted me up and placed me back in bed. He was being so gentle, and kind towards me... Why? He doesn't want me... Doesn't want us... I'm not just going to fall into putty in his hands.

"Katara... I."

"Get out," I whispered, and he gave me a look full of pain. I looked out the window away from his face...

"Katara," I heard him choke in a small sob.. "Please..."

"I said out Zuko..." I turned away from him and threw the blanket over my head. I stayed silent as he slowly exited the room, and I was left to myself once more... And I know what he needs, and that's not me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author Note: Sorry this was so short but, what'd ya think? Please post a review or any question you have! I love to hear feedback, Till Next Time! 3**


	26. Chapter-26- What

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

The whistling filled the empty halls, hitting against every narrow crevice it could reach. His voice sounded happy... I stopped in front of his cell, motioning all the guards to leave the immediate vicinity.

"Azula tried to kill Katara last night..."

"Who?" He gave me a confused look. "Oh the water tribe girl! Well what do you expect she never liked her."

"She kidnapped her, to get to me," he smiled at me.

"Your sister has always been inventive when it came to torturing you."

"Yes but this was to inventive for her... I know you made her do it."

"I did not make her do anything, you know you can't blame me for every bad thing that goes wrong in your life."

"Ah, but this time this is because of you. Azula would never of stroke back without your guide." He chuckled to himself.

"Well how is the fair girl? None of the guards will speak to me, which I'm guessing is much to your orders... How is my daughter? She alive? I know you mustn't of been happy learning that she took your girl, and poisoned you."

"She's been taken care of," he gave me a small look of twisted emotion, but it was gone as soon as it came. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you killed her," he looked at the ceiling and smiled. "Killing your own blood... Maybe you will be a good enough Fire Lord."

"I did what needed to be done..."

"As I'm sure you had no other options... I am going to miss that girl. She was my favorite." He took in a deep breath. "So what is to become of me?"

"We have still yet to decide, we've been quite distracted of recent." He nodded and started whistling again.

"Did you love mother?" I asked and he stopped whistling.

"Yes."

"Then why did you make her leave?"

"I didn't make her do anything... I told you once already. You cannot blame me for every persons actions Zuko! It is not always my fault! She chose to leave! No one made her do anything! Her actions that night were her own. Even as much as I pleaded with her... Her decision was made, and there was no way I could save her."

"What are you talking about?"

"She killed Fire Lord Azulon!" His words struck me, as I stepped back.

"No... You're lying!"  
"What would I gain from that? She killed him in cold blood! Some how found out that he ordered me to kill you! And... Honestly I wish that I did, because then I would still be Fire Lord, have my loving daughter, And my wife! Once she found out about Azulon, she killed him, and ran... I found her under the tree saying goodbye to you, and I should have killed her... Taken her prisoner, but I couldn't! I did love your mother! And I wish every day that she wouldn't of given up her life here just to keep you safe! You did not deserve her love!" He yelled, as my jaw tightened.

"Where is she?"

"I do not know... Your Uncle took her away... To a place I couldn't even look." Uncle? "So tell me boy! How does it feel knowing that you have no family left? Your mother left you, father denounced you, and you killed your sister! You are nothing but a disgrace... A disgrace that will run this nation into the ground!" Iturned from him as they brought Azula in. She was still unconscious, and they put her in the cell across our father.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have them near each other?" Aang asked as they chained Azula to the wall.  
"Azula," my father said in bewilderment. "You said you killed her!"

"No I said I did what needed to be done."

"Azula," He called out to her... "Azula," he said again but she was still unresponsive.

"Zuko," Aang asked and grabbed my shoulder. "We should go outside... We need to talk." I nodded as the young Avatar led me out of the prison. "I heard she woke up," he said as we made our way back towards the palace. "How is she."

"She's angry," I said honestly. "And I don't blame her... I broke her heart because of that damned tea, and almost got her killed because of who I am... She has full right to be angry with me and hate me."

"She doesn't hate you Zuko... She's probably just confused, and in a lot of pain... She's not just going to give up, that's not who she is... She cares so much about you Zuko," I stayed silent as we entered into the front gates. Uncle was walking with Suki and Hakoda.

"Excuse me," I walked away from Aang and up o my uncle... My fathers words still ringing in my ears. "Uncle!"  
"Yes Zuko?"

"May we talk in private?" He turned towards his two friends, and then back to me.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment..."

"It's alright Iroh... We can finish our discussion later," Suki said and smiled at the old man.

"Thank you," I nodded to her and motioned for him to follow me.

"What is it nephew?"

"Not here... Wait until we reach my office." He gave me a concerned look.

"Alright..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Well you're looking better Sugar Queen," Toph joked as she entered my room, as I was staring at myself in the mirror.

"How do you know you're blind," I said bluntly, and she laughed.

"Aw I wanted to humor ya..." She walked closer to me. "How bad is it?" She asked referring to my burned body. I had lashes everywhere, and I did't fully heal from the burns that Aang caused either... I actually might permanently be scarred.

"Well I don't look great..." She smiled and hugged me as I winced in pain, at her loving gesture... This was a lot for Toph.

"Katara... You had me so worried... I thought I was going to lose you..." I heard her sniffle in a cry and I fell to the floor with her as her head laid in my lap. "I know we fight a lot but, you're like my sister... I can't lose you!" I stroked her hair as she continued. "Sparky's worried," she said and I froze. "He thinks you hate him." I stayed silent. "It wasn't his fault Katara... It really wasn't, it was all Azula, and Mai! Don't blame him for what happened!"  
"I don't... Toph... Can I tell you something?"

"What is it" she said and sat up."

"I'm in love with Zuko..." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"No shit really," she said and smiled, and I looked back at my hands.

"Toph... After tonight I'm leaving."

"Wait what?!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

We entered my office in a silence... I walked over to my desk and pulled out my mothers book, and handed it to him.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He smiled.

"Of course... It was your favorite book growing up. You always had me and Ursa read it to you before bed."

"Open it," I said and he complied reading my mothers note.

"Oh..." He said and looked back up to me. "What are you thinking Nephew?"

"I went to see father again..." He stayed silent as he listened. "He say's that mother killed Grandfather, and that you helped her escape... Tell me that he's lying... That none of that happened."

"Your grandfather was a terrible man Zuko you must understand."

"Terrible enough to turn my mother into a murderer!" He gave me his sad eye's.

"Fire Lord Azulon hurt many durring his reign, but no more than his family... Turning two brothers against each other, One willingly sending his son off to die just to please his father, and the other striving to have the perfect family to earn his fathers grace... Even allowing the man to be with his wife and daughter just to please him... It's not there fault they went crazy Zuko... Azulon drove us all mad. Some more than others. Even on your mothers wedding night... She wasnt with her husband," he grew quiet again. "I didn't want to help her at first... learning she killed my own father... It wasn't long lived though, I was actually happy to learn the man dead... That he couldn't hurt us anymore... It took me years to actually thank Ursa for the Deed..." His words did confuse me... But I dont know if I'm ready to learn all about grandfather just yet.

"Where is she," I asked and he smiled.

"She's happy... And for now that's all you need to know."

"Why?"

"Because as long as your father lives she is not safe... Trust me, and know that this is best." We grew silent again. "How is Katara?"

"I didn't get to see her much. She kicked me out of her room once she woke... I don't know what to do Uncle... I care so much about her, I don't know what'd I do if she decided she doesn't want me anymore..."

"I know how you feel... When I met Lu Tins mother it was the most magical time of my life... I wish I told her that every day..." He looked at me and stood. "Zuko... Do you love her."

"Uncle... It's only been a few days..."

"Plus two years of relentlessly chasing her... Do you love her?" He said and I smiled. He went over to a small chest. "I had this made for your mother... A few years after we met... I always wanted to give it to her, but then Azulon chose her to be with Ozai... I never got to give it to her..."

"What?" I asked and he handed me a necklace with small golden swirls on it. "This is beautiful Uncle..."

"I'm glad you think so, It took me forever to make... Give it to her..." I gave him a shocked look.

"You want me to propose to Katara!"

"Well after you talk to the water tribe chief..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author Note: what'd ya think? Please post a review or any question you have! I love to hear feedback, Till Next Time! 3**


	27. Chapter -27-Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I sat outside her room, for what would be the third hour today. She hasn't left it since we brought her here after the attack. I clutched Uncles necklace to be as I heard the nob turn. Toph exited and stoped when she felt my presence.

"She knows your out here..."

"How?"

"I felt when you walked up... What do you want sparky?"

"Just to talk..." Toph looked hurt by my words. "What?"

"She's not in the mood..."

"I know but... I have to talk to her! Explain why everything happened! She has to understand that I didn't choose to hurt her!"  
"She knows Zuko... But she doesn't care... Just, walk away Zuko..." She started walking but stopped. "She'll come around you just have to give her time..."

I looked back at her door. Why should I wait... I love her and she's being so unreasonable not wanting to speak to me. This isn't like her... I walked up to her door and knocked.

"Katara... Open the door." There was a long silence on her end.

"No," she faintly said back. And I opened the door. Katara was sitting on the window ledge over looking the city in just a robe. She kept her face to the window not looking at me. "I said no."

"And I didn't listen," I walked up and knelt to her, pushing Uncles necklace into my pocket. "Katara... We must talk..."

"There is nothing to say Zuko..."

"You may have nothing to say but I have much... I never meant to hurt you Katara, I wasn't acting on my own will when I said what I said. And I know I cannot fix what happened, but I want to move forward from it with you. What I feel for you is like no other. I dont want you in my life... I want you to be my life Katara. I have never been one of poetic words, but When I say that no words in any language can express how much I love you... And by Agni I love you..." She turned towards me tears in her eyes. "Katara," I begged and she held my face in her hands, and my eye's watered over. "I love you," I admitted again and she kissed me. It was sweet and gentle.

"I do love you Zuko," She said back and I kissed her again taking comfort in her warmth, as we fell into each other again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

We laid tangled for what felt like hours. A small knock came at the door and Katara stood throwing her robe back on before answering it.

"Hello," I heard her whisper, as hushed noises followed, and she then closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"Just a maid saying that dinner will be starting soon," shit! I hurriedly stood and threw my clothes back on. "Why are you in a rush," she said a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I have one more meeting before dinner..."

"Can't you miss it," she begged.

"No I can't. Trust me I'd rather stay in bed with you for the rest of my days, but this is probably the most important meeting of my life." She gave me a confused look and I gave her the most passionate kiss I could muster. "I will see you at dinner," I said and ran out of the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

As soon as Zuko ran out I fell to the floor crying... I can't do this... I can't! Toph walked into my room and picked me up.

"Katara... Do you still want to do this," I took a deep breath and remembered why I was doing this. I nodded. " Katara I'm blind, I can't see your face," She said and I laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay come on," she said and we started to pack my things.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

I sat in my office, pacing... What if he says no? Will I still do it, even though it's against his wishes?

"Hello," Hakoda asked as he entered the room.

"Cheif hello," I said and bowed to him.

"It's a little late for a meeting. So close to dinner, to tell you the truth I'm famished!" He laughed as we sat.

"Do not worry this will only take a moment." He nodded as I took a large intake of breath.

"Shit," he said and laughed... "I knew I'd be having this talk sooner or later..."

"What," I asked and he bellowed in laughter.

"Don't worry Son I remember exactly this conversation, I went threw it to... It was one of the scariest moments of my life... Come on ask me, I'm ready..."

"Sir... I am in love with your daughter... And I would very much like it if I may ask for her hand in marriage..." His face turned to stone, as he thought.

"Not just a year ago you were out to kill my daughter, and now you wish to marry her... With how much pain you've brought to this world and my family... It has taken me a long time to grow and like you, and I still sometimes don't... But Katara has shown me ways to love, as I'm sure she has shown you. That girl is my princess, and deserves the world... I wanted her with the Avatar... He would have been good for her, safe for her... But Katara was never the one to go the safe way... She always follows her heart... You can ask her, I will not stop you, but remember my words when you do so..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara) **

I was walking threw the palace court yard as dinner was surely to have started already. I pulled my hood up as two guards passed.

Come on Katara move... You can do this... Just walk.

I looked back to the palace where all my friends were, my family, and Zuko.

I looked back down to where a scorch mark was from the battle with Azula... I walked up and touched it as I remembered every detail of that day.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Every one was already done eating and Katara and Toph had still yet to show. Where could she be? Hakoda and I kept exchanging glances as, people started to put there plates up.

Toph entered and walked straight up to me.

"Toph whats going on," She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone else, so they couldn't hear.

"Katara's running away... I told her I wouldn't tell but I can't loose my sister! She's the only family I have... She wont listen to me Zuko! You have to stop her!"

"Where is she," I asked trying not to panic as she tried not to cry...

"Last I saw her was her just standing in the court yard... Please Zuko, I cant lose her!"  
"Dont worry," I said running from her towards the gates... Neither can I.

**Author Note: what'd ya think? Please post a review or any question you have! I love to hear feedback, Till Next Time! 3**


	28. Chapter-28-Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

It was quiet while I was running. Like everything just stopped, it sure felt like it did. Why would she leave? What would make her make this decision? I thought everything was okay? What am I thinking everyone leaves me... No one could really love me, why would I ever believe she could! She wants to leave, I shouldn't try to stop her... What can I do to change her decision? Profess my love again... I already did that once today, and that wasn't enough then... I busted threw the doors to the court yard. It was dark, and you could barely see anything. There was a figure standing in the middle unmoving. I approached them slowly getting about five feet from them before they put there hand up.

"Hey," I said cautiously. She kept her face to the ground and I couldn't see it. She looked out of place. She staid silent. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because if I didn't you'd be hurt... You can still get hurt because of me... I shouldn't be here," her voice sounded different more sing song like.

"Yes you should! I don't care if I get hurt! I need you! I would feel more pain if I didn't have you in my life then if I was to die!"

"You're being a little over dramatic..." She said and looked around. "The battle that was fought here... Was painful."

"It was..."

"Sibling put against sibling... I can't even imagine what it was like to be what you have been through."

"I could say the same to you," I took a deep breath. "Come back... Please, for the past three years I have wandered this world trying to go home! Find where I belong with people who love me... And I didn't have that till I met you..."

"Zuko," she said in a hushed voice.

"Katara you're my home... I Love You!" She turned towards me and let down her hood. Revealing a pale older woman with raven hair.

"My dear I think you have me confused..." Her eye's were golden and soft... Just like Azula's.

"Mom," I said as my eye's started to tear up. "Is it really you?" She reached out and stroked my face.

"Look how grown you've become... So handsome," Her fingers traced my scar, and she looked away in shame. "You still got hurt... I left to protect you, and you still got hurt."

"Why are you here now, how?"

"Zuko," Aang yelled as i turned from her to the group. "What are you doing we have to find Katara!"

"Right! Mom I'll," I turned back but she was gone.

"Zuko," Aang said again as Sukki grabbed my hand and started pulling. "Zuko come on."

"But..."

"Zuko!" He pulled and I remembered why I came out here. To bring her back.

**Author Note: what'd ya think? Please post a review or any question you have! I love to hear feedback, Till Next Time! 3**


	29. Chapter-29-Talking to the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

I closed my eye's as I listened to the waves crash against the dock. To think I almost forgot how they sound. I laughed to myself as I opened my eye's and looked out at the moon.

"Hello Old Friend," I smiled remembering that Yue is the moon now. "You've seen all of this haven't you." I looked around to see no one else as I sat down and pulled down my hood. "I honestly don't know what to do now... I was sure I was going to die... I was ready to, but he saved me... They all did, but... I don't know If I can do this... There is so much that comes with choosing him... I can't run a country! I can barely get my self together!"

I looked back up as the moon looked a little brighter.

"What? It's not a crazy thought! This country is already saddened that they have lost the war, having me as there Fire Lady may just be the thing that pushes it into Civil War!"

The waves hit hard against the dock.

"I'm not making up excuses! It'll will be damaging for everyone if we do follow through with this!"

The waves hit again.

"So what if I'm being selfish! I get a choice in this too..."

The waves hit softer.

"I already know what Zuko would say... He doesn't care about the title, and that he'll choose me... I can't let him do that! Thre's too much at risk! So I made the decision for him!"

A small wind blew threw the air, as I curled into myself. Tucking my head to my knees.

"I can't let him do that... This is more important than me, he'll be blinded... I am too much of a danger to him and this country. People will use me to hurt him... I can't stay here!"

"Shhhh... It's okay," I heard a woman's voice softly whisper, as an arm draped around me.

"Yue... I'm scared... I can't let him chose me..."

"I know, but sometimes, the smart choice isn't the right one."

"Then what am I to do?"

"I do not know..."

"Would you change it if you could?"

"Change what?"

"Becoming the moon spirit... If you could go back and change your decision, and stay with us would you have?"

"No," she said and hugged me closer. "I made my choice that day, I did what I had to not just for my people, but for the world... To protect my family... And you guys and... Sokka... I was utterly in love with your brother, and I knew that if I stayed he and I would have been happy, but there was no way to tell if we would have made it to the end of the war. If we would have won the war... If we would both even still be alive by now... If we would have lived through that night... I couldn't just sit by and watch as they killed everything I loved... And I do not regret that decision at all..." She pulled me closer to her. "But if you follow through with this you will regret it!"

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I know you... You know what your heart wants, and you know what the right decision is..."

"Katara," I heard Zuko say from behind me, as the arm around me disappeared. I heard other steps from behind him and I smiled... They all came.

"Hey..."

"Katara... Why were you trying to leave?" Aang asked I stayed still... I stayed silent as steps approached me and sat down next to me.

"Hey," Sokka said as he stood next to me looking up at the moon smiling. "She's great at talking isn't she," I gave him a look of shock, and looked back out at the sea.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. He threw his hand down and I used it to lever myself to my feet tears in my eyes... "She really does..." I looked back over to Zuko who looked at me with his eyes full of hope.

"Katara..."

"Hey," I said again, as the water around us stilled. "I honestly do not know what to say right now..." He shook his head and slowly approached me.

"That's okay," He reached out and took my hand. "Guy's can we talk alone for a second?"

"Yeah, sure buddy," Sokka said and our friends all walked back up the dock. We were alone now, just me him under the moonlight.

"Zuko... I... I love you... I really do, and I got it into my head that the best way for you to be safe is if I'm not with you, and I knew what you would say, and how you would leave, and... Honestly I am scarred to see where this leads because, I don't know if I can lead a nation with you! Especially a nation that already hates me! This is bigger than just two kids in love! This determines the future of a nation, of the world! That's a lot of pressure," He stayed silent as I talked. "I do love you Zuko, more than I can even comprehend!" He nodded his head and looked at me, his golden orbs burning into mine. He gently grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. "Zuko.."

"I have hunted you for the past two years relentlessly, thinking that if I just bring the Avatar back to my father I will find home... But in reality... My home was found when the Avatar allowed me to be his friend, and I joined his little group... When I first met you all I thought the reason I kept going was to get Aang, but come to find it was to find you... You are my home Katara, whether it be a palace or an igloo... I have loved you from the moment I met you, even though I didn't know it then... I'm scared too, but I know that as long as we have each other everything is going to be alright..." He said and pulled out a small chain necklace with a fire gem on it. "I know there is no way you would take off your mothers necklace, so I made one you can wear with it... Katara... Will you marry me?"

**Author Note: Soo sorry this has taken so long but I wanted this to be perfect! Please review I want to know what you guy's think! Till Then!**


	30. Chapter-30- Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Last Air Bender; please support the official release!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Katara)**

"Zuko... I..."

"Katara," he looked at me and smiled. His eye's looked scared, and full of hope.

"I do love you Zuko... But I'm not ready to be married! I'm only sixteen! I can't say yes... I have so much more of my life I can live, and so do you... You have a nation to run, and I am not a queen! I don't even know the first thing about running a country, especially one that just lost a world war! If I'm named queen there will be an uprising and you know it!"

"Katara I don't care about any of that I only care about you!" I looked up at the moon in frustration.

"What did I tell you," I yelled at her, and looked back at him as his face turned shocked by my sudden outburst. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what," he said raising his voice back at me. " I just had my heart ripped out by the last person I ever thought would even like me let alone love me! Had her hit me with truth! And honestly I'm angry! I love you! I am willing to throw everything away for you!"

"That! That right there proves you don't!"

"Katara!"

"NO! Don't even try! If you truly loved me you wouldn't let everything we have worked for be in vain!" His nostrils flared as I spoke. "All that we have been through! So many of our friends have died! You gained and lost your honor over and over again! People thrown in prison, beaten, and killed! And you are going to throw all of that hard work away for a girl! You can't make these selfish, childish decisions anymore! You are the fire lord! It's more than just you and me..." I turned from him back into the moonlight hiding from his gaze... It took everything in me to say this... But we can't...

"Stop it..." He said as calmly, yet forcefully as he could.

"Stop what!"

"Stop running... You're right we have all been through so much in these past few years... And you're right maybe I am being selfish in wanting you... I am the Fire Lord now... But I'm still Zuko, once known as the exiled prince, bastard son of Fire Lord Ozai, and the good for nothing grandson of Fire Lord Azulon... And Avatar Roku... I have been known as Lee, Sparky, The Blue Spirit, and Zuzu... I am not giving up everything that helped me get here in choosing you! I'm trying to grab hold of it, and not let go! I'm not going to let being Fire Lord change me..." He took a step closer, and stopped. "You were the first one to trust me... I know over the past two years I have made a lot of mistakes... But I will never think of you as one... Fine you don't want to marry me, I get it. We still have a lot to learn about one another, we both have things we have to do first... But I'm not going to take away the offer, because I do love you Katara, and I want to be with you... And if you would stop trying to run you'd see that you want to be with me too..." His words were unlike him...

"When did you become so good with words..." He laughed.

"About the same time I finally realized I was in love with you..." I turned towards him and walked closer to him slowly.

"I'm not ready to be Fire Lady," he nodded as his smiled grew.

"I know... And that's okay..." I smiled at the fool.

"What if I'm never ready?"

"Then I will always be waiting..." I shook my head in aggravation.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm not because you, you're worth waiting for!"

"I'm scared..." I said honestly, and he kissed me.

"I am too..." he kissed me again and held up the necklace... "It would mean a lot if you wore it... Not as a symbol of an engagement, but as a symbol of my love for you?" I smiled and lifted my hair as he draped it on my neck... "I know we've said this a lot to each other tonight... but... I love you," I kissed him.

"And I you..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**(Zuko)**

Katara laid on my bed as her soft snores filled the room... She didn't say yes, which is understandable... I don't even know what I was thinking, other than I love her and I want to be with her forever... We both have much we have to work towards... Her establishing herself as a water tribe ambassador, and myself as Fire Lord... It will be a lot of work for the both of us, but I know that together we will be okay... A soft knock came at the door. I quickly threw on my robe, and walked quietly over to the door to not disturb Katara... They knocked again. It reminded me of our first night together when the monks came to tell us we have won... The night that started all of this. I opened the door to see Uncle.

"Uncle?" I whispered. "What are you doing here is everything alright?"

"Hello Nephew... We must talk in private," I nodded and closed the door behind me while stepping into the hall.

"What is it Uncle?"

"It's about your mother Ursa... She's dead..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author Note: I know this was a lot for one chapter, and it's kinda short, but please review and tell me what you guys think! I always put your thoughts into consideration while writing! Till Next Time :D**


End file.
